


Courting Naruto

by naruxsasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruxsasumi/pseuds/naruxsasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Itachi had<br/>always been rivals before brothers. Each wanted<br/>what the other has. Naruto is somehow caught<br/>unwillingly inbetween their rival which turned into<br/>a game of winning Naruto's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Chapter 1** (Teaser)

Uchiha Sasuke came on private helicopter that landed on the roof of the Uchiha mansion. He got down and held his hat to his head so the wind wouldn't blow it away as he hurried out from the range of the copter. He was greeted by the butler Mr Kakashi who bowed and retrieved his coat. "Welcome Home Sasuke-sama" he greeted.

Sasuke nodded. "Where are my parents" he asked even as he started for the lift that would take him down. "Your father is away on business and your mother is taking her afternoon nap" Kakashi explained as he joined Sasuke and pushed the button that would take them both to the second floor .

"I suppose i would have to wait for her to wake up before i greet her then." they arrived at the second floor which opened to a long hallway with lit lamps on the walls and red rug with doors on various sides left and right. There was a window at the end with green drapes that was drawn to let in light and from there was the stairs.

Kakashi opened the door by his right and waited for Sasuke to enter before shutting it behind them. He placed Sasuke's coat on the rack while Sasuke retreated into his room. The entire room had three parts. The living room, the bedroom and the study. There was a french door by Kakashi's left that led to the balcony. Kakashi pulled the drapes aside and pulled the doors opened allowing air and light into the room. There was some noise of movement from the bedroom then Sasuke appeared having changed into a blue t-shirt with black jean. He looked up surprised to see Kakashi still there. "Is there anything else you would need Sasuke- sama"Kakashi asked.

"No Kakashi i would just like to be left alone only to be disturbed when Mother wakes."

"Very well, i will leave you to rest."With this Kakashi exited the room.

Sasuke settled into the brown hand chair and turned on his plasma tv, there was a show going on so he settled down to watch. Funny how easy it was to settle back into his position in this family despite being away for eight months now, he thought.

Mikoto Uchiha was a beautiful woman of thirty eight years old but she looked twenty three with long black hair and wide black eyes that gave her an innocent look. Her body was a total knock off and when she sat under an sunshade with her nineteen year old son people would think he was her boyfriend or brother. Sasuke smiled at his mother unsurprised by the lack of change she had under gone since he last saw her. "Good evening mother, you look well" he said and kissed her pale cheeks. She smiled and embraced him. "Sasuke you look well, London seems to be doing well for you" she said.

"i guess." Sasuke shrugged dismissing it.

"You should have told me you were coming so i would have had the maids prepare your favourite"

" I thought i would surprise you and dad"

"And what a lovely surprise, to top it off your brother is coming as well"

"Really" he asked taking a sip from his tea to hide his smile. "I thought he had sworn off coming back to Japan" he asked

Mikoto smiled "I knew he would have to come back sometime, what happened the last time left quite a mark on him but i knew he couldn't stay that long away from his family"

"So he is coming back because he misses us?"Sasuke asked with a smile.

"He didn't say so, just that he wanted to introduce someone to us but i'm guessing that's just an excuse" Mikoto said with a laugh.

"Who did he say he wanted us to meet"Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure he didn't say. " Mikoto frowned and thought.

"Whoever this person is must be important for Itachi to want to introduce them to us, itachi has always been a private person and he usually didn't have many friends"

Sasuke snorted "Aniki never had any friend mother he was a loner remember" he said

"Stop it Sasuke don't say that. Listen i know you don't get along well with your brother but please be on your best behaviour tonight okay." Mikoto chided

Sasuke shrugged but kept quiet. It was true that his brother had always been a loner much unlike Sasuke himself who though would rather have few friends had more than he could deal with. It was sad actually because due to this differences the two brothers had found it difficult to get along because any friend Itachi made would end up wanting to be Sasuke's friend just like what happened the last time. They soon dropped the topic and Mikoto asked Sasuke to tell him more about London and his studies and life in Oxford.

A maid came to them and bowed respectfully gaining their attention. "Mikoto-sama, i have come to inform you that Itachi-sama has arrived" she said head still bowed.

A gasp of pleasure came from Mikoto and an indifferent look from Sasuke. "Where is he" she asked getting up gracefully from her chair.

"In the loungeroom ma'm " the maid replied Mikoto started for that direction almost forgetting about Sasuke. She turned to see him still seated sipping from his tea. Sasuke raised a black eyebrow. "aren't you coming" Mikoto asked a resign tone in her voice. Perhaps she has accepted that the two brothers would never look eye to eye.

"I'm right behind you mother don't worry" Sasuke replied.

Mikoto nodded her excitement brought down a peg. She soon left and exited the garden. Sasuke stared from the balcony at his brother who he had not seen for almost three years. Itachi was embracing his mother and kissing her cheeks as he was welcomed by his mother almost near tears, but that was not the sight that interested Sasuke it was the pink haired woman standing a few feet from Itachi. She had perfectly round face and big green eyes. She was also small in stature not someone he could see his brother being interested in. Her head was lowered in false modesty Sasuke suspected. He watched as Itachi introduced her to their mother, there was a look that came over her Face when it fell on the pink haired woman. They talked for a while then Mother smiled and embrace the girl seeming pleased, Sasuke frowned. Who was she to Itachi, a friend? A girlfriend?

The three left the lounge room and entered the main living room with the maids taking their belongings up the lift. Sasuke retreated from there to his room where he waited for information from his spy. Yes that may seem crude and inappropriate but Sasuke found from a long time that a spy was necessary in this house, if he hadn't had a spy he never would have found out something about some of his supposed friends.

There was a knock on the door and a fair skinned boy with eyes as dark as his and face expressionless more than his came in. He was wearing the normal maid outfit, he bowed until Sasuke waved for him to raise his head. "So what do you have for me Sai" he asked.

Sai nodded and stepped further into the room. "Itachi-sama has returned from his long stay in Spain and with him is a woman he introduced as his fiancee. Her- " "What! Fiancee? Not his girlfriend but fiancee?" Sasuke interrupted standing abruptly.

Sai looked on before nodding "Yes, that is what he introduced her to be" he said.

"Who is she" Sasuke asked

"I haven't done a thorough background check but her name is Harano Sakura" Sai replied.

"She is Japanese?" "Her name implies that she is but a thorough check would confirm"

Sasuke frowned, he would have never thought his brother capable of coming this far on his own. It may not look it but his older brother was a very shy person and for him to have a girlfriend and then plan to marry her was very surprising. Has Itachi changed? Is that why he looked so different just now. "Very well, you may do so and return with the result" He said to Sai.

Sai nodded and bowed then left the room.

Sasuke looked from the shadow as his father embraced Itachi and then laughed happily; his precious son was home at last so all was right with the world again. Sasuke snarled.

"It's so wonderful to have you home Itachi after so long, i almost came looking for you during those years but Mikoto said you needed your space" Fugaku said one hand over his son's shoulder as they strolled towards where Sasuke was standing. They couldn't see him due to the darkness surrounding him. Sakura Harano was talking quietly with mother a few step behind the father and son.

"Of course, if you had gone after him you would have drove him further away at least he wrote us letters" Mikoto interrupted

"It was still hard having my child away from me" Fugaku grumbled "worst when Sasuke decided to play rebellion. He left for college and hardly came home"

"But they are both home now aren't they instead of complaining be happy" Mikoto replied with cheer. Itachi stopped abruptly and looked back at his mother- Sasuke enjoyed the look of forced calm on his brother's face -"Sasuke is home" he asked.

Mikoto nodded "why didn't you say anything"Itachi said he was clearly annoyed even as he kept his face blank. Mikoto also knew since a solemn look came on her face. "It must have slipped my mind, i was so excited to see you and meet your fiancee i must have forgotten" she said quietly.

"I meant before i came here" Itachi said a frown now on his face even his fiancee looked worried now.

Sasuke couldn't help smiling. Afraid of me Aniki, he asked in his mind.

Fugaku pulled Itachi closer making him look away from his mother. "No need to get angry Sasuke suprised even myself i'm sure your mother had no idea he would be coming " Fugaku said

Sasuke's smile vanished. You would prefer me not to be here wouldn't you father', afraid of what i would do to your precious son aren't you, he thought glaring at his old man.

"Why are you so upset anyway Itachi, he is your brother you two should learn to get along for once" From Mikoto's tone of voice everyone could see she was angry. "I know you both have your differences but a brother is a brother period. You should stop trying to avoid each other and forgive each other!"

She is really mad now, Sasuke thought. "Sorry mother, i didn't mean to upset you i was just caught off guard but now that i know it's okay, besides i knew that this would happen and i can not runaway from my family" Itachi said looking warmly at her.

Mikoto's eyes brightened "So you will try to get along now" she asked. Itachi paused for a while then nodded and received an embrace and a proud smile from both parents.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise" Sasuke thought with his smile coming back on his face as he stepped out from the darkness and walked towards his family. I have a lot to dish out are you sure you can take it all Aniki...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's Note: Another teaser. I would keep on creating teasers until i get favourable response before i settle for it and continue any story. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I Naruxsasumi do not in any way own  
Naruto and i only write this for fun and the lovely  
reviews.

**~Chapter Two~**

"Hello Aniki, Mother, Father" Sasuke said as he came out from under the shade the flowers created for him. His smile was downright cruel his eyes focused only on his brother even as he greeted everyone except for his brother's fiancee whom he didn't want to acknowledge.

It was a surprise to see his younger brother only a few feet away after hating him so much for the past two years. Itachi knew he would run into Sasuke when he came to the Uchiha mansion again and he thought he was prepared to face his brother without feeling any lingering hatred but he was sadly mistaken. Seeing that smile on Sasuke's face reminded him of a much younger Sasuke, the same one who made sure he never had any friend and made his life hell. For some reason his younger brother never wanted to see Itachi happy making it his life goal to make the older boy unhappy forever. After what happened almost three years ago Itachi swore never to come to Japan again if it meant seeing his brother. Admittedly it was childish and cowardly but he had been certain he would kill his brother or both of them if he stayed then.

"Sasuke you startled me!" Mikoto gasp her voice acting as a anchor and pulling Itachi into a semblance of control. "Don't tell me you've been standing there the whole time" she said.

"I felt left out when everyone came running to welcome father from his trip"Sasuke said simply.

"I never thought you would want to welcome me home Sasuke especially one you ve not stepped in for almost a year "Fugaku inputed.

"Now now dear, you said you wouldn't scold him besides i'm sure he has a pretty good reason for avoiding home" Mikoto placated her husband. It soon became obvious once the noise died down that Itachi had not said anything in response to Sasuke's greeting.

"Whats the matter Aniki are you still unwilling to talk to me i thought you ve grown past such immature behaviour" Sasuke said his smile still in place he notice Itachi's fiancee whats her name bristle as if insulted.

"Of course not, i'm just surprised to see you, if anyone hasn't grown it's you Sasuke you haven't gained that growth spurt that boys your age get have you" Itachi said making Sasuke almost lose his smile, almost. 

"I think my height is part of my charm, Itachi, it's a good part of the person i am" he said.

"I'm sure" Itachi nodded feigning a solemn look and irritating Sasuke.

Itachi raised his hand palm up gesturing for his fiancee she stepped forward her blue gown flowing around her ankle. She was nothing special on the eyes but she had grace, Sasuke reluctantly admitted to himself. "Please meet my fiancee Sasuke" he said when her small hand was on his."Harano Sakura"

Sakura gave a low nod as she said "Nice to Meet you Sasuke-kun, i have heard so much of you" "Nice to meet you too mi senora, while you ve heard about me i have heard absolutely nothing about you looks like brother has been holding out on our end"Sasuke said while taking her hand from his brother's and placing a kiss on it all the while his eyes remained on her green ones. He could have taken her free hand but then he won't get to see the ripple that past through Itachi's jaw. it was fun to see. His other reward was the blush on her cheeks.

"O-oh" she stammered much like any girl would do around him.

"But still i never would have thought my brother as the kind of guy to come this far with a lady, i'm truly surprise at this development" his thumb rubbed at her knuckles absently. Her blush grew over her face. Her hand was suddenly pulled away from Sasuke's by his brother who had a hard look in his eyes that made Sasuke's smile grow.

Oh why do you continue to expose your weaknesses to me Aniki, he thought amused.

"it getting cold let's go inside" without any other word he pulled his Fiancee not so gently with him.

Fugaku gave Sasuke his usual disapproving look that made the young man want to strangle him and followed his precious son. Sasuke couldn't help the look of utter hatred that he gave his father as the man left.

"Don't look at him like that you know what you did was wrong"Mikoto said

"What, greet my brother's fiancee like every brother would-"

"You know what i mean"Mikoto said giving him her 'don't joke with me' look

Sasuke sighed and looked away. "I don't want the first impression Sakura-chan gets from this family is that we are dysfunctional "

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked eyebrow raised.

"Don't start, she's going to be your sister-inlaw so don't cause any trouble for her okay" Sasuke shrugged.

"Who said anything about causing trouble it may not seem like it but i actually want to see my brother happy. " even as he said this his smile said another thing

Mikoto simply shook her head and continued down the walk way to the house.

Dinner was an affair of annoyed look here and there and pretend happiness. Soon it was over and the family retreated to the study room. The fireplace was alight and the room was warm they started trading questions wanting to know more about the new person soon to join the family.

"So exactly what do you do" Sasuke interrupted his mother who was having one conversation that was probably girls related.

Itachi's fiancee looked surprised and hesitant as if she expected something else from Sasuke. Wonder what Aniki has been telling her about me, the younger Uchiha thought.

"I work as a nurse"She replied.

"Oh, a nurse? Is that how you met my brother, he was your patient and you had to treat him or something because forgive me but i can't believe that my brother would ever talk up a woman like you" Sasuke made sure that his last sentence implied what he wanted them to think.

It worked when Itachi opened his mouth to respond and Sasuke turned to face him expecting their usual banter, one they always had since they were Children where they tried to get one up on each other, but The pink haired woman suddenly placed a hand on Itachi's stopping him like Sasuke had never seen his brother stop before.

The annoyed look in his eyes disspated and he became calm and cool once again. This irritated Sasuke like an itch on the scalp.,

"By a woman like me you mean"Sakura said obviously wanting to defend herself but she was not the one Sasuke wanted to annoy just his brother.

"A classy woman " he said and smiled at Sakura's open mouthed surprise. "It's just that i'm curious as to how my brother met you. normally people like you, a nurse i mean, are usually unapproachable at least most of the nurses I've met are"

"Oh" Sakura said a relived smile on her lips "I guess you could say i have always been a hard nut to crack and i have never really been interested in guys except work that's until Itachi of course but we didn't meet as patient and nurse we met in a fancy hotel and at the beach" She replied.

"Oh that's so romantic, i can just imagine the two of you walking hand in hand into the sunset" Mikoto said in cheery voice that didn't quite reach everybody.

"Uh not exactly but perhaps in the end, i do hope to get married on the beach " she gave a smile to Itachi as if confirming something with him.

"Ha that's wonderful you should do it at sunset it would be so magical"

"I'm glad"Sasuke's voice seemed to suck all the excitement from the room"To hear that Aniki did in fact grow a backbone during his stay in Spain" he said

"Are implying that i used to be afraid of you"Itachi's voice remained calm and he even raised an amused eyebrow.

"Not me no just women, especially pretty ones. You lost your tongue every time they look at you it was an amusing sight really, "

Itachi blinked hard and his lips thinned but he made no comment the only person who responded was Sakura who giggled a little. Every eye turned to her. "Oh i'm sorry i just can't imagine a shy and closed up Itachi. The Itachi i have come to know and love is a very exuberant man who doesn't care what anyone thought about him. It was the first thing that attracted me to him."

The love birds smiled at each other and just like before Itachi's annoyance disappeared. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away. Why is seeing Itachi smile making him feel so angry. Itachi refused to meet Sasuke's eyes after this and even when Sasuke tried to goad him into an argument it didn't work, it was annoying.

As everyone left for their rooms Sasuke watch the two love birds hold hands and walk out together he was about to follow them when his father was suddenly in the way. "Would you excuse me father"He said letting his irritation squeeze out through his voice.

"No you and i need to talk"Fugaku replied as he waved Sasuke back to his chair.

"I don't think there is anything we have to talk about father"Sasuke grumbled even as he sat back down.

"Sure you do,"Fugaku's smile didn't reach his eyes"I'm not a fool Sasuke, i know what you've been trying to do all night" he said

"I have no idea what you are talking about"Sasuke's best emotionless mask fell into place, one that worked well when dealing with men like Fugaku; hard headed and stupid.

"You remember why your brother left those years, your part in it? I won't have a repeat of it you hear me, if you know you can not be civil you might as well return back to London tomorrow."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Why! "You make it sound like it's all my fault"he replied.

"It is Sasuke."Fugaku said calmly. Though Sasuke had always suspected that both his parents blamed him for what happened three years ago it was still a hard pill to swallow when it was said to his face but Sasuke refused to give Fugaku the pleasure of seeing his pain. "Fine"He said as he got to his feet.

"Fine?"

"I will do as you say" Fugaku sighed like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Why is it so hard to get along with your brother, Itachi is a very wonderful person why must you always try to hurt him"

"Itachi is a man father not a child let him defend himself" he said and strolled out from the study.

"Sasuke!"Fugaku called but was ignored.

Itachi escorted His fiancee to her room which was located on the second floor by the west wing. As they reached the brown painted door Sakura let out a low laugh. Itachi glanced at her to see her redden cheeks, she was probably tipsy from the little wine they had, Sakura couldn't hold her wine. "What are you laughing about" he asked her as they arrived at her door.

She looked at him and smiled her eyes were bright and lively. She laughed again then opened the door. "Oh wow, this is huge" she said as she saw the huge room with the king size bed, canopy and all. The drapes were creamy white, the lights were turned low as soon as they entered and it gave the room a serene look. There was a huge three dimensional mirror by their left and after it the window with blue coloured curtains that were drawn. Also the rug was blue and they look soft enough to sleep on. "Is this my room? I'm going to be sleeping here all by myself?" Itachi smiled as he entered and closed the door.

"Yes of course, mother doesn't think it's appropriate for two unmarried people to share a room."Itachi replied." very old fashioned"

Sakura sat on the bed rather ungracefully. "Oh wow it's so soft i could sink in!" she laughed. She looked up at Itachi again and sighed. "Oh your brother, he is a real piece of work. I can't believe how arrogant he is" she jumped quickly to another topic, one Itachi would rather leave well alone.

"I can't imagine having a brother like that" Itachi let out a soundless sigh and sat beside his fiancee. "Now you know how i feel so next time you won't be in such a hurry to meet my family"he said

Sakura snorted giving her best frowning face which wasn't any good when she was this delirious "You didn't expect me to marry a guy whose family i have never met, besides i wanted to know what you were like around them"

"Happy now that you know"

Sakura laughed again. "Very" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder her eyes fell close. Itachi knew she was not asleep because of her fluttering eyelashes.

"Did you mean what you said that time to your mother"She asked her low voice like music in the quiet night.

"What" Itachi asked looking down at her pink hair.

"That you were going to try and get along with your brother"

Itachi looked away to the window and a memory came to him, one he prayed to forget but then he sighed. "Yes, for as long as we are here at least and i hope that won't be for long"

Sakura smiled "I think you handled him well today" she said. Raising her head her green eyes settled on Itachi and the man turned to return the look. She touched his face as if in awe. "I know i should probably act as a proper fiancee and tell you to forgive and accept your brother for who he is but i don't like how you look around him" she said

"Oh, then we can go back tomorrow then?"

"Not so fast"She said with a laugh"I want to get to know your mother and father and your brother even though he is a jerk. After all, if you are really serious about marrying me they are going to be my family too"

"Of course i am" he said and pulled her close pressing a kiss to her pink lips. "There is no one else for me" 

"hmm I hope so" she said and pulled Itachi closer kissing him back.

After a while of make out session Itachi pulled away and they shared a look before Itachi slowly tried to kiss her again.

"Wow is that- the time"Sakura said breaking the mood. Itachi looked back at the alarm clock seating on the nightstand it was past two in the morning "Okay" Sakura said pushing at Itachi's chest to get him to move aside"I think i ve stayed up long enough"

"Says the nurse who works a eighteen hour shift" Itachi replied as he moved away. "Get out i don't work that long" she shoved him playfully with a smile but a yawn broke out instead.

"Okay i get it you need your rest" Itachi said amused and his fiancee just smiled happily. Itachi kissed her on her head before telling her goodnight and leaving the room.

As he shut the door behind he turned left only to meet dark eyes. It shocked the hell out of him he almost jumped right out of his skin. "Ah Sai-kun" he said when he recognized the boy before him. "What are you doing here"

"Working" Was the only response.

"Well, can you work with noise" Itachi asked still unnerved by the boys continual presence.

"Maybe" he replied with one word again but suddenly his face relaxed and an emotionless smile that serve to freak out Itachi even more took place on the boys lips. "Welcome home Itachi-san"he said.

"Thanks" they stared at each other neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Um goodnight then" Itachi broke the silence and started to his left turning his back to Sai. Then it suddenly occured to him turning back he said"By the way Sai i thought you no longer worked here" but his words only met the air because Sai had disappeared. Itachi suffered a moment of stupidity when he thought for a moment that Sai was a ghost and that the Uchiha mansion was haunted but then shook his head of the the stupid thought and continued on to his room.

Sasuke sat back on his armed chair in his study his laptop was on and he was going through the information Sai had given to him. There was not much dirt on his brother's fiancee, she was squeaky clean except for a brother who was arrested for drugs there was nothing else. Her parents were well off and she has been living a just life before She met Itachi. To Sasuke she was a perfect wife for his brother but if that was the case Sasuke's fun would be squashed, besides no one was that clean without something suspicious hanging around.

Ring Ring!

His phone vibrated on his desk and a glance showed the words 'Dobe' on his screen. A smile touched his lips as he picked his phone and pushed the green button. "Hello" he said

"Sasuke! IS THAT YOU!" the Dobe shouted so loud Sasuke had to take the phone away from his ear.

"Stop shouting Dobe, just because i'm faraway from London does not mean i can't hear you over the phone"

"WHAT?"

Sasuke sighed exhausted from just a few seconds talking to the idiot. The sound of music and loud people drifted from the background. "Where are you and who the hell calls at 2 in the morning" Sasuke raised his voice a bit.

"Where else would i be but at school, its late evening over here" Naruto said

"Then what's that noise"

"WHAT!"

"That annoying noise what is it" Sasuke raised his voice again at this rate he would end up waking everyone in the household. Idiot.

"Oh Kiba is holding a party called the Bastard Is Gone" The blonde replied the noise suddenly died down a little telling Sasuke that the blonde had moved away from the noise.

"Huh, you are had better not be doing that in my apartment"

"Yeah thanks for leaving me the keys"

"Wha-" a glass object shattered in the background.

"Naruto, what was that sound! Naruto you fool, you better not break anything in that apartment"Sasuke said annoyed how dare that freeloading idiot treat his favour like this.

"Relax Sasuke it was nothing important" The blonde replied with a grin, Sasuke could tell he was grinning over the phone.

"Damn you Naruto everything is important in that apartment if you break anything there you are paying for it. Do you have any idea how much those things cost by the way even if you take eleven part-time jobs you won't be able to pay for it" Sasuke ranted into the phone.

"Wow teme you are suddenly talking so much are you sure that's okay for your health" Naruto teased.

"Fool"

"By the way how is Home" Naruto asked Sasuke sighed deeply and relaxed into his chair letting the blonde take his mind off his soon to be ruined apartment.

"It's been brilliant, my brother hasn't changed as much as i thought he would, the only downer now is the fiancee he brought home with him but then again, that might not be much of a problem it might actually be useful."

Naruto snorted. "I can't believe you went all the way home just so you could annoy your brother, you really are one fucked up dude if you were my brother i would beat the crap out of you everyday" he said.

"When it comes to fighting Naruto You are no where near my level "

"you wanna bet"

"It won't matter because you are two far away"

"How about online, we could play Savage "

"Naruto i ve beaten you in that game 27 times already" Sasuke said with exasperated fondness.

"But i have learnt a new move you haven't seen yet" Naruto whined

"oh really, you think you can beat me because of that"

"Oh yeah"

"I'm a little too old for this though" Sasuke reasoned out loud

"Oh come on Sasuke, no one gets too old for games"

I probably shouldn't follow his logic since he his an idiot after all and i might get idiot slim rubbed off on me but i should just hand his ass out to him so he would know his place, Sasuke thought then smiled. "Alright"

"Great!"

Naruto sounded so happy it made Sasuke wonder if the blonde missed him. After all, a party was obviously going on right now and yet the blonde called him just to talk to him and play stupid online games. "I wonder..." Sasuke said to himself.

"What?" Naruto asked bringing the Uchiha boy back to him.

"Oh nothing just log in"

"Okay, i'm logging in" Naruto announced

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:** another round of applause to me, i managed somehow to get this chapter long. Great right? Do not mind some of the things i may write they are mostly made up so don't bother looking it up on Google or any site. Now don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** You know the drill, it's yaoi and it's  
rated M.

So Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

Though Sasuke slept late due to a certain idiot that called he woke up early. He was already used to rising up at sunrise and has never slept in a day in his life. Some people would say he was too uptight but those people don't have as much responsibility as he did, besides only fools sleep when the sun is shining. That thought reminded him of a certain fool that was in London probably sleeping away the day.

So that morning Sasuke woke up in a rather good mood, he was in such a good mood he was humming a song under his breath. A knock on the door brought his attention to it. "Come in"

He was happy and only those who knew him could tell from his voice but the maid that walked in with the trolley of breakfast looked scared as if she expected Sasuke to lay her open with a mere glance. "Y-Your breakfast is here Sasuke-sama" she stammered

Sasuke looked at her amused. "Thank you, please leave it there"He said then went back to the dailytimes newspaper he had been skipping through.

The maid's eyes went wide, they were blue, and her mouth fell open but a sharp look from Sasuke cause her to snap them shut. "Yes Sasuke-sama" she bowed and retreated out of the room where she let out a relieved sigh.

Sasuke got up from his chair and went to the balcony to feel the first rays of sunshine. He looked at the place he grew up in. The most beautiful place in all of Japan as the papers called it.

The Uchiha mansion actually covered 4.83 acres of land and the house itself was 3.5 floor high and painted all white, It had a west wing and east wing. The surroundings had a small forest around and some really great landscape with low-cut grass. The gate was very far away from the house and so the house is hidden from paparazzi. In this part of the world and soon going beyond the Uchiha family were famous. They owned most of the houses and companies that housed and fed many, and the most famous Uchiha imports and the landmine global network company was part of what made them so famous and were regarded as rulers of Japan. Thinking all these made Sasuke hungry so he went back into the room and ate his breakfast. 

Itachi was already up and now sharing a quiet tea time with his Father in his study. "Itachi, have you thought about what you are going to do now that you've graduated from Whale" Fugaku asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Father, if you trust me i was thinking of working on the landmine Global Network company" Itachi replied closing the dailytimes paper.

"Oh, why? i was expecting you to take up working in Uchiha imports" Fugaku said rather disappointed.

"I thought that was what Sasuke wanted to do, he is studying business in Oxford isn't he?" "Yes but i thought it would be better if you worked there instead"

"Sorry father but my expertise lies in Networking" Itachi smiled.

Fugaku sighed "You are not just saying that to get out of working with your brother are you" he asked. Itachi thought about that for only a while then said "I think it's better that we both stayed out of each others path it's obvious that the two of us can't see eye to eye and it would be a disaster to put us together but i really think my expertise lies in Networking Father" Itachi replied.

Fugaku thought about it then nodded. "You are right, i fear of what my company would become if i let the two of you run it together" he said and Itachi was relieved to drop the topic. They discussed about Spain and other things for a while before Father excused himself and left to prepare for work.

Itachi finished breakfast with Sakura by the garden and headed inside without her to get ready. As he entered the house again he met Sasuke coming down the stairs. His first thought was to turn the other direction but knew if his brother saw it he would think him scared. Itachi wasn't scared but he just didn't want to deal with his brother that morning.

As they came closer Itachi made up his mind to ignore his brother and continue upstairs as if not seeing him. "Goodmorning Aniki" Sasuke greeted coming to a stop on the stairs and making it impossible for Itachi to pass. Wonder how he is doing that, Itachi thought then looked up at Sasuke's broad chest not meeting eyes as dark as his own. Guess he did grow in some areas, he couldn't helping thinking.

"Sasuke you are kind of in the way"Itachi said. Sasuke sighed a long suffering sigh then placed a hand on his head as if ill. If he expected Itachi to feel some sort of sympathy then he must be more of an arrogant brat than Itachi had thought. "Why do i always-" Sasuke muttered under his breath but loud enough to reach Itachi. He sighed again. "Aniki, i was looking for you, " he said. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour last night, i know it was totally uncalled for"

Itachi's eyes finally met Sasuke he didn't see sincerity there but neither did he see otherwise. Sasuke had gotten better at hiding his emotions, Itachi thought. After a long silence Itachi let out a breath and his eyes curved to show his annoyance. "Do you actually expect me to believe that" he asked.

"No" Sasuke replied "After all why would you, i have been nothing but a pain to you" he tried a solemn look that he somehow pulled off effectively but Itachi refused to be fooled. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had played this hand at him.

"But i'm truly sorry, ah i acted like such a jerk and your fiancee probably thinks i'm one now. I just want us to start over again i promise i only mean the best"

"Sasuke stop playing with me, i don't want to talk to you right now"

"I understand but atleast give me a chance to prove that i am truly sorry." Itachi thought for while. He should probably push Sasuke aside and continue on but he didn't know how far Sasuke was willing to take this before it all blew in their faces. "You won't stop bothering me if i refuse would you" he asked and Sasuke smiled with a shrugg of shoulders.

"Fine, how do you exactly hope to prove this newly found remorse"

"Tonight" was Sasuke's reply as he continued down past Itachi.

Itachi frowned and turned to look at him. "Tonight?" "Yes, be prepared by then" Sasuke's attitude had changed suddenly. Itachi felt a foreboding feeling settle on his chest. I wonder what i just got myself into, he thought. The rest of day was spent at home. It was rather uneventful so this author would not go into it. When the evening came Itachi's dread alert went berserk. He felt uncomfortable and dare he, agitated. Why? The answer came when he opened his door and met his little brother standing there one hand tucked in his pocket.

Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black pants with the top three buttons on the shirt undone and anybody could see his pale neck. There was a gold necklace around his neck. His black eyes were mischievous and he was looking at Itachi strangely as if he thought him immaculate. Itachi grudgingly admitted that Sasuke looked good and was no longer the little boy he used to know.

"I forget how good you are at styling up Aniki and here i was getting worried i would have to pick out your outfit "Sasuke said at last. Itachi was wearing a white and olive green high collar wollen shirt with it's sleeves pushed upwards to the upper arm and a blue jean pants.

Itachi rolled his eyes "And why would you care about what i wear" he asked

"Isn't it obvious, we are going out and i would hate to be a source of laughter because of you" Sasuke replied.

Back up.

"Going out? Who said anything about going out"Itachi asked eyebrow raised.

Sasuke sighed. "Didn't you say you would let me show you how 'Sorry' i am" he said.

"Yes, but i don't remember saying i would be going out with you"Itachi countered.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, i'm trying to be nice here and you re making it so hard. Is it that you don't want to forgive me or something" Sasuke frowned deeply then looked away as if pained. "Do you hate me so much you can't bare to stand a few hours with me or do you just want to see the worst of me" he said

Yes, Itachi thought not feeling remorseful in the slightest. This was just suspicious through and through. But, if Itachi refused to let Sasuke show his remorse their mother would never let Itachi hear the end of it. With a sigh he said "Okay fine, where are we going"

Sasuke's smile was all out mischievous. "You ill see" It amazed Itachi how quickly Sasuke mood and attitude change. He wondered if his little brother was bipolar or something.

The name of the Place was "All night out." Sasuke enjoyed Itachi's astonishment as the older man looked around as if surprised that such a place exists. Just as i thought, Aniki has never been to a club before, Sasuke thought with a smile.

"Sasuke, what is this place"Itachi's tone was not amused infact it sounded close to panicked despite the calm face he put on.

"It's a club Aniki" Sasuke said arrogantly. "I know that." his brother snapped "What i want to know is what we are doing in it"

"What else, don't worry just follow me and it would be fine"Sasuke said and started to enter the crowd when Itachi's hand gripped his and pulled him back. "Is this your way of proving your remorse, a club?" Itachi asked looking none too pleased.

Sasuke shrugged Itachi's hand off him and turned to look directly at Itachi. "I just thought that since you are going to be getting married soon i would let you experience what you would be missing when you tie the knot" he said.

"What, being drunk and stupid?" Sasuke laughed at his brother's naivete. "No, fun. You would miss the fun of being free and solo. You are just twenty-one Aniki and getting married so young usually ends in a disaster i just want you to see what being single is all about because i'm guessing you haven't experienced it properly." Sasuke knew he sounded reasonable and anyone would buy what he was saying. Itachi looked unconvinced and at first Sasuke feared the man wouldn't take the bait. "And if i say no?" He asked Sasuke shrugged"It's your choice" he said.

Back in the Uchiha mansion two women were seated in the living room watching a KBS drama. One had long pink hair and the other black. They were both beautiful and made comment at most scenes. "By the way Sakura-chan, where is Itachi i didn't see him at dinner" Mikoto said

"Hm, he said he was going out but didn't say where" Sakura said looking up curiously.

"Itachi is not around and Sasuke is suspiciously missing, could it be-" The two women shared a look then shook their head. "No." the said with a laugh "As if something like that could happen" Mikoto said

"Hm" Sakura agreed.

His brother had been seating by the bar since they entered the club. Sasuke had danced with three different women already and even made out with them but Itachi had turned down two women and three guys. What a spoil sport, Sasuke thought. The girl he was dancing with was rubbing against him more than she was dancing and hands were already traveling to his zippers when he stopped her. "Excuse me sweetheart" he told her as he pulled away.

"hmmm come on" she whined refusing to let go of his hand. "take me home with you Sasuke-kun"

"Soon" he said and kissed her languishly before moving away from her heading for where his brother sat. "Are you going to be like this all night" he asked sitting beside Itachi. "Yes" "Come on loosen up a little Aniki you will find it's fun" Sasuke said, to the bar man he said"Vodka, two shots " the two drinks were placed in front of him and Sasuke pushed one to his brother who was sipping a fruit drink. "Drink with me Aniki" he told his brother.

Itachi looked at the vodka then shook his head. "I don't want to get drunk, one of us has to be sane and able to drive" Itachi replied.

Sasuke nodded at the logic. "Okay then since i do this a lot and this is your first time i will stay sober while you drink yeah?" Itachi frowned at the vodka then at Sasuke. "I don't think i can trust you" he said.

"What could i possibly do to you Itachi"Sasuke asked with as much innocence as he could summon. Itachi sighed finally after a few seconds of silence and then pulled the shot of vodka to him and downed it in one go. This earned him a cheer from Sasuke who ordered another shot.

At the fourth go Sasuke was suprise to see Itachi still very sober, he still couldn't convince his brother to dance with the cute girl that was probably too young to be in a club like this sitting glued to Itachi's side. She was suprisingly a good conversationist though and kept Itachi's attention as Sasuke fed him more vodka. Sasuke had never expected his brother to last this long but now it looks he would have to take action. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small can, inside it he took out one white pill. Ecstasy does things to the human mind, makes them let go of all inhibition. This was what Sasuke slipped into his brother's drink. It dissolved instantly and left no colour.

"Itachi why don't you dance with her." Sasuke asked calling attention to himself. Itachi turned to look at him, aside from his flushed nose Itachi looked perfectly sober "I'm not sure it would do any good, i'm not a good dancer" he said.

"Don't worry hun i will show you just follow my lead, i promise it will be fun." The brunette said. "Oh, alright i'm only doing this because no one cares if i make a mistake out here" Itachi said making The girl giggle

"Here is another shot for confidence"Sasuke said handing the spiked drink to Itachi. Itachi downed the entire glass and handed it back to a grinning Sasuke. Then he followed the girl to the dance floor.

Sasuke watched as the drug kicked in ten minutes later. Itachi went wild and he was just being modest when he said he couldn't dance because when Itachi got serious on the floor he had the girls and guys to Sasuke's suprise and pleasure drooling for him. He took of his shirt to give them an eye full and Sasuke took out his samsung galaxy to take shots of him.

A guy worked up to Itachi and palmed his crotch to this Itachi responded by kissing the man smack on the lips. His brother was pulled down and was almost fucked right there on the floor by said guy. To that Sasuke took pictures and laughed. Lets see what you have to say to this now Father he thought.

It was only at the last moment Sasuke rescued his brother and that caused a scene between himself and his brother's seducer. Of course Sasuke being a VIP security had the man kicked out. (Author: i'm i going too fast?)

That morning Sasuke wasn't hung over but his brother on the other hand was not so lucky. While Ecstasy made you feel good it had a side effect of giving you the mother of all headaches and the whole night becomes a blur which you may or may not remember ever again. So while Itachi was dealing with his headache which he probably attributed to the Vodka Sasuke was feeling wonderful. He ate breakfast with his mother that morning then took his bath languishing care on his pale skin after which he checked on his idiot friend who assured him that his Apartment was still in one piece. By late morning he came out to enjoy the view of the garden. He didn't feel like going out to meet any of his hometown friends because neither of them grew up over time they were all idiots just like before so basically he had no friend here.

Sasuke arrived at the garden and met with the sight of His brother's fiancé caring for a flower he came closer until she looked up and then he made his fingers form a square like a frame. "W-What are you doing Sasuke-kun" she blushed rather beautifully.

"I'm framing this image into my heart. It's so beautiful i have to remember it forever" he said and her blush increased.

She stood abruptly and looked ashamed. I wonder what's going through that head of hers, Sasuke thought. "Why are you here all alone, a beautiful woman like yourself should not be left all alone lest she is taking away from the one she belongs to " Sasuke stopped in front of her and plucked up a pale purple flower which he held to his nose. "I just wanted to come out for a while" she replied her eyes lowered not wanting to look him in the eye. Sasuke reached forward and tucked the flower into her hair surprising Sakura who pulled away as if burnt her hands flew to her hair to feel the flowers.

"Are you bored" Sasuke asked with a smile. "Not really, i just wanted to feel the fresh breeze and smell the fragrance of the flowers" Sakura said.

"Would you like to see Japan" Sasuke asked "Of course!" she said then stopped to return her face back to hide her excitement. "I mean yes i would really like to see Japan, it is my first time here though it's the home town of my father"

"I see, then let me do the honor of showing you Japan" Sasuke said with a gracious bow. "If you don't mind" Sakura replied shyly. "Of course not it would be my pleasure" it was like She couldn't stop blushing. Since they left the house her cheeks remained red through out.

(Author: some of the things- i mean most of the things about to be mentioned here are mostly made up so don't bother looking it up or correcting me because there is nothing i can do about it )

Sasuke used his porche and lowered the roof to allow the woman to feast her eyes on the beautiful buildings Japan had. Sakura looked around but it seemed to Sasuke that she was constantly aware of him. If his hand touched her she jumped as if she had been shocked. He caught her looking at him most of the time instead of looking at what he showed her.

They arrived at the Takawari tower where she was over the place using the telescopes to see everywhere it could go. When she saw his eyes on her she flushed to the root of her hair and tried to pretend that she was a proper lady.

She asked Sasuke to buy her ice-cream and Wasn't even shy about it. She was probably pretending they were on a date. To that thought Sasuke laughed, amused to see that his brothers fiancee was probably developing a crush on him.

Then it was the Ogoku aquarium and they took pictures after which they stopped at a cafe for some snacks. Then the next they went to the Inuyami shrine. Where she prayed and asked him to buy her prayer beads which he did. She was really bossy too. It was evening and already Sasuke just wanted to take her home and get away from her mindless chatter. Come to think of it there is someone who chatters as much as her, who was that again. The sound of music drifted to them as they walked towards the car. It was a really nice music and his brothers fiancee started dancing to it and giggling. "Dance with me Sasuke-kun" she said stretching out her hand, he wanted to ignore her but people were watching so he accepted her hand and danced with her.

"Thanks" she said her smile stuck to her face. "For what" Sasuke replied letting his arm surround her waist.

"For doing this, taking me out i'm really glad that you did" she laughed" it was fun" To that he made no comment.

"Did you have as much fun as i did" she said trying to catch his eyes even as he wanted to avoid it.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," she said as he twirled her and back towards himself. "You don't mind do you Sasuke-kun after all-"

"Do you ever shut up" Sasuke whispered heatedly "All you ve been doing the whole day is talk"

Sakura blinked at him then tried to pull away feeling self-conscious, it was ridiculous after everything she had done some hours before, Sasuke refused to let her out of his arm and instead pulled her closer till her full chest was pressed against his.

"Sasuke-kun-"she gasped surprised and then blushed. "What are you doing" her voice was now small nothing like the bossy girl who asked him to buy her prayer beads.

"What " Sasuke asked as with a smirk "Are you afraid, don't you like being this close to me" "I- Sasuke-kun-" was all she said.

Pulling her closer Sasuke whispered hotly into her ear "I want to kiss you. That is what i want to do and you won't stop me will you, you will let me kiss you right Sakura"

She shivered but tried to move away shyly. "I don't- Sasuke-kun please-" Sasuke ignored her and took her earlobe into his mouth including her earring. She gasped and her hand gripped his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun please stop" but with such a small voice Sasuke simply ignored it. Her breath hitched in a suprise breath. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled pulling back to look at only to see green horrified eyes looking over his shoulder at something, it was annoying to see that her attention was else where. "What is it" he asked masking his annoyance.

"What is that" he turned to see what she was pointing at and there in the dailytimes paper a man was reading was the image of Itachi half naked kissing an equally half naked man...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's Note: Another applause for me again long chapter. I hope you guys are appreciating this it's all for you. Now don't forget to drop your review. What do you think about this chapter. Please. Thanks for reading. Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One  
SCANDAL!  
UCHIHA ITACHI GAY?!  
This was the first thing that greeted Mikoto Uchiha  
when she picked up the paper that morning. To  
say she was suprised was an underestimation.  
She was shocked, stunnned and astounded all  
together.  
The sight of her oldest son suck- doing that to  
another man would probably haunt her for the rest  
of her life.  
She stared at the paper for a long time until  
Kakashi called to her "Mikoto-san?" he said.  
Mikoto raised her head distractedly to see a  
concerned Kakashi coming closer, her first reaction  
was to hide the papers behind her making Kakashi  
stop short giving her a strange look, it made her  
realize her actions weren't very smart.  
"Oh Kakashi what are doing here"She asked  
flushing slightly.  
Kakashi stared at her with his one good eye before  
returning to his normal posture.  
"Is there anything else you would need " he asked.  
She was about to have her mid- morning snack  
before that paper disturbed her now she no longer  
had the appetite. Mikoto looked at the still covered  
palette and steaming tea pot then back up at  
Kakashi.  
"Please tell the maids to get rid of this i'm not  
feeling very hungry anymore" she said.  
"Yes " Kakashi replied.  
Mikoto got up from her chair and started for the  
door the papers squeezed in her hands. At the  
door she turned to Kakashi.  
"Where is my son Kakashi" she asked.  
"Which of them"Kakashi's concern was in his  
voice.  
A pause and Mikoto stared at the bronze handle of  
the door then shook her head.  
"Never mind" with that she left the room.  
Kakashi stared after her for a while before pressing  
a button under the table that will set off an alarm  
in the kitchens.  
Itachi thought after a cool bath he would feel better  
but no such luck. He had to ask the maid to get  
him something for his hang over and it was  
delivered by Sai to his room who gave him a  
strange look.  
"What" Itachi asked when it became irritating.  
"What What" was Sai's reply.  
With a sigh Itachi dismissed the boy.  
The medicine kicked in later and he started to feel  
his headache lessen greatly. Feeling a lot better he  
decided to have breakfast despite the fact that it  
was almost noon. He knew Sakura had probably  
already had hers so he didn't bother going for her.  
His breakfast was laid out for him in the garden  
where he wanted to feel cool and fragrant breeze.  
He sat under the sunshade his mouth starting to  
water and he realized he was truelly famished.  
Just as he would dig in his mother came in- more  
like rushed in- which was rather unlike her.  
"What is it mother" he asked alarmed.  
Mikoto looked flushed and she just stood there  
gaping. Concerned Itachi got up to approach her  
but suddenly she was pushing her hands behind  
with something hidden in it.  
"Are you okay mother" Itachi asked.  
"Why yes, why wouldn't i be" she couldn't meet  
his eyes.  
"Oh come on out with it, what is it "Itachi said not  
in the mood to talk much.  
With an exaggerated sigh Mikoto walked over and  
placed the squeezed papers on the table.  
Itachi raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic  
behaviour of his mother but said nothing, instead  
he opened the papers and what met him was the  
image of someone that looked liked him doing  
something that was inappropriate to say the least.  
The name on the headline made it seem like it was  
him but of course it wasn't.  
But then again he couldn't remember much of last  
night, could it be-  
A groan escaped his lips before he could help  
himself.  
It was possible that he had really-  
he felt sick just thinking about it.  
He was probably drunk the time and thats why he  
couldn't recall any of it but who took these  
pictures. Could it be that someone working for the  
papers was at the club that night? But to take  
pictures at such a place.  
Itachi pushed the paper uninterested in what it had  
to say.  
"What does this mean Itachi " Mother asked taking  
a seat beside him.  
"Is it true what the papers are saying, are you  
gay?"  
"Of course not" Itachi snapped then sighed"I'm  
sorry mother, it's not true, i'm engaged to Sakura  
and i have never once being interested in another  
man" he said softly.  
"Then how did this happen" she picked the paper  
to stare at it but Itachi quickly collected it and tore  
into as much pieces as he could Mikoto could only  
stare.  
"I can't remember much of last night but i'm sure  
that this must have happened due to my lack of  
control , i never should have let Sasuke talk me  
into drinking" Itachi said while tearing the paper  
then balling it up.  
Mikoto's eyes widen considerably.  
"Sasuke was there with you?" she asked with a  
suprise voice that made Itachi look at her.  
"You went out with Sasuke when this happened,  
could it be that he did this! Would Sasuke really go  
this far" .  
This gave Itachi something to think about. Would  
Sasuke do something like this? What did he hope  
to achieve because this not only affected Itachi but  
Father as well. Not to mention the family's name!  
But Sasuke hated him so it would be  
understandable for him to do this, still to go to  
such extent just to humiliate him was too much.  
Just then a memory that had been behind his  
mind's eye came into focus and Itachi could  
remember himself- no Sasuke helping him out of  
the club and into the car then when they got home  
Sasuke was the one who helped him into his bed  
and took off his shoes. He even covered Itachi  
with the blankets and tucked him in, something  
Sasuke had ever done before.  
Itachi blinked not sure what to make of this  
memory.  
Sasuke had helped him at his most disgraceful  
moment making sure that mother didn't see him  
that way then took care of him even then. Did that  
prove that Sasuke really wanted to change the way  
their relationship has been since their childhood,  
then that would mean he had nothing to do with  
this.  
Mikoto sighed from beside him.  
"What do we do now, if Sasuke is really the one to  
do this your father would never forgive him. He  
could be disowned or worse" she said.  
"I don't think Sasuke had anything to do with this  
Mother-"  
"What? Are you serious, it's obvious he is the one  
who did this it's no news that he has always  
wanted to hurt and humiliate you one way or  
another. " Mikoto argued.  
"Perhaps but what if he wanted to start anew, if we  
blame him for this when all he wanted was to try  
and be civil with me then we would be pushing  
him away and who knows what he would do when  
cornered like that" Itachi said thoughtfully.  
Mikoto nodded reluctantly "Still who else would  
have a motive to do this" she asked.  
"I don't know, maybe there had just being a  
reporter among the crowd that night " he  
Shrugged "either way it won't be wise to blame  
Sasuke until we find solid proof."  
Mikoto nodded and said" Then your father? What  
would we do about him, he won't be pleased"  
"Leave it to me, i will take care of it" Itachi replied.  
Mikoto placed a hand on Itachi's concerned.  
"Do you intend to take the blame?" she asked "It is  
my fault after all i was the one who lost control of  
myself and let myself be carried away"Itachi  
replied but his mother still looked unconvinced so  
he collected her hand and squeezed reassuringly  
"Don't worry it will be alright i promise"  
Mikoto sighed got up and kissed Itachi on the  
head.  
"Alright i will leave you to your breakfast." she  
said and left.  
But Itachi no longer had the appetite to finish his  
breakfast.  
That evening the rain that fell was rather strong  
and unnatural.  
The family were seated in the living room  
discussing the event that had occured.  
"How could you have let this happen Itachi"  
Fugaku bellowed.  
" I expected so much from you"  
Itachi was standing beside Sakura and his father  
seating beside Mikoto who tried to placate him but  
to no use.  
"I wanted any Scandal about this family to stay off  
the news untill i close an important business deal  
but you two couldn't let that happened could you,  
now this" He flings the news paper across the  
room to Itachi's feet so Itachi with his head bowed  
slightly could see the image of himself and that  
man.  
"And Sasuke, why did you take your brother to a  
club, was this your plan all along"Fugaku asked  
his expression deadly  
Sasuke smiled, it was time to play his part in the  
plan but his brother interfered.  
"No Father Sasuke had nothing to do with this it's  
all my own doing" Itachi said and Sasuke could  
only turn and look at his brother stunned to hear  
his brother defending him.  
He wanted Itachi to look up so he could see the  
emotion in his eyes but no Itachi's head remained  
submissively bowed.  
What are you planning Aniki, He thought, surely  
you are smart enough to know this is my doing.  
"How can you be sure, in the same night Sasuke  
asked you to go out with him that happened  
doesn't that tell you something" Fugaku insisted.  
Itachi looked up and Sasuke could see defiance in  
his eyes despite his subdued appearance. When  
Itachi opened his mouth he said the most  
unexpected words.  
"Why are you so willing to believe the worst of him  
Father "  
Now Sasuke's eyes were as wide as his fathers.  
They both stared agape at Itachi.  
"Maybe he has nothing to do with this why do you  
jump to conclude that it's his doing without any  
proof"  
"Because I know him!" Fugaku shouted"I know  
what he his capable of"  
he turned to Sasuke and gave his most impressive  
glare that though Sasuke was no longer afraid of,  
made him think twice before opening his mouth.  
"Still father, don't you see you are alienating him  
from the family by doing things like this, it's no  
wonder he didn't come home for almost a year"  
Itachi countered.  
Stop, Stop defending me Aniki! I don't need you to  
defend me. Sasuke shouted in his head.  
"What has come over You Itachi, you of all people  
know what he is capable of, have you forgotten  
what he did to Sasori?" Fugaku asked pointing  
jabbing fingers at Sasuke.  
Yes, yes father remind him how much i hurt him in  
the past that would snap him right out of this  
stupidity, even as he thought this Sasuke  
anticipated Itachi's response.  
Itachi's eyes left his father and a pained look touch  
his face.  
"Yes but that's all in the past father, people change  
but it seems to me you can't accept that Sasuke  
can change. Maybe he really wishes to have a  
clean slate but your behaviour would make him  
think again."  
the two had a staring contest until Fugaku sighed  
and sat back down.  
"I won't care any more, do whatever you want " he  
said.  
Itachi nodded and left the room pulling Sakura with  
him.  
Sasuke realized that he was now mostly alone with  
his father then got up and started to leave as well.  
At the corridor he heard Itachi talking to Sakura.  
Probably convincing her that he wasn't gay.  
Sasuke stood there for sometime listening hoping  
for something he wasn't really sure of then left  
once he noticed them moving away.  
He reached his room on the second floor and flung  
himself into a chair only then did he allow what  
happened to play back in his mind.  
" you are alienating him from the family" Itachi'S  
quiet but strong voice echoed.  
"people change but it seems like you can't accept  
that Sasuke can too-"  
Why would he say that? Is it a trick to pull Sasuke  
in. Yes it must be. His brother was probably  
cooking up some plan to get back at him, Itachi  
couldn't possibly believe that he wanted to  
change. Yes that move he made was not meant  
solely for Itachi but father as well and Sasuke only  
said those things he said to Itachi to fool him into  
coming with him, he wasn't even discreet enough  
or he would have effected his plan after two nights  
out or more. Still for Itachi to say those things  
Ugh. What is wrong with Aniki! He is not stupid he  
should be able to see through my plans by now.  
Sasuke sighed and let his head fall back to the  
Chair as he stared at the ceiling.  
Still why was he feeling this way, so confused and  
unable to comprehend his own feelings on what is  
brother had said. His mind kept fluttering away  
from thinking about it, he didn't want to search  
inside himself for fear of seeing something he  
didn't want. He didn't want his brother's  
acceptance or forgiveness or- anything else for  
that matter. He just wanted... Wanted... What he  
wanted which was... To... Ugh! Damn it why did  
Aniki have to say those things!  
Sasuke was ranting and unable to think straight so  
better to leave the thinking for another time. He  
reached into his pocket and pulled out his  
Samsung Galaxy to look for some distraction. He  
scrolled down his contact list looking for someone  
who could take his mind off things his eyes landed  
on the name 'Ino' his ex-girlfriend, she was a good  
fuck but was too loud and dumb not to mention  
clingy if he called her now she would probably  
start thinking they were getting back together or  
something, which of course Sasuke had no  
intention of doing, two weeks of that was enough  
to last him two life times.  
'Sana'  
"Hmmm" Sasuke murmured under his breath. She  
wasn't so bad perhaps she would do for now she  
was in Japan after all maybe they could meet up.  
Sasuke pushed the call button but what showed on  
his screen was 'Calling Dobe' how did that happen  
he wondered but shrugged it off. He was not so  
bad perhaps he would even be a better company  
than Sana would.  
The phone rang four times before the Dobe  
answered.  
"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said as he got up from the  
couch and relocated to the balcony.  
"Hey Whats up Sasuke!"Naruto replied with such a  
happy voice it made Sasuke laugh a little.  
"It's great, my plans are working out well... except  
for a few set backs" he replied remembering to  
mention the lasts problem he was having.  
"Hope you didn't do anything too extreme" Naruto  
said with the tone of someone who knew it was  
lost cause.  
"Extreme?" Sasuke feigned suprise" No of course  
not i wouldn't go too far"  
" Uh huh, Sasuke you don't know the defination of  
going too far, you go over board everytime you  
plan things, you always like to hit fast and hard  
and leave your opponent gasping for breath"  
Naruto said with insight.  
"Oh" Sasuke said with interest leaning on the  
railing" You know me that well" he asked.  
"O-Of course " Naruto was suddenly nervous  
Sasuke couldn't fathom why.  
" We are friends aren't we, and friends know  
everything about each other"  
Sasuke could almost see the blonde nodding as if  
that made perfect sense and he was proud to have  
arrived at such decision.  
Sasuke had no idea why the blonde was so  
cautious but ignored it.  
"Yeah, i guess" he said not that he agreed  
completely.  
"Why did you call anyway" Naruto quickly changed  
the subject  
"I needed company, it's boring over here and my  
thoughts were suffocating me"  
"And i was the first person you thought to call" A  
note of joy was in Naruto's voice as he said this.  
"No, but i dialled your number by mistake and  
thought why the hell not you re not so bad when  
you are not too loud" Sasuke felt that was a  
compliment but the blonde's voice turned  
depressed when he said "Oh right"  
what was his problem his mood has been like up  
and down since they started talking, if the Dobe  
had not being guy Sasuke would have thought he  
was PMS-ing or something.  
"So whats going on over there" he asked ignoring  
his friends depression that was starting to travel  
through the phone to him.  
"Oh nothing much i got a job this morning-"  
as Naruto continued to talk his mood lifted and the  
depressed cloud turned bright and happy it made  
Sasuke relieved and lifted his own depression it  
made Sasuke wonder not for the first time what it  
was about Naruto that had this effect on him.  
The next day Sasuke was yet to come up with a  
plan on how to deal with his brother, instead he  
started to avoid him and Itachi continued to look  
for him.  
It was in the evening when Itachi cornered Sasuke  
on the hallway to the lift.  
"Sasuke" he called.  
Sasuke wanted to ignore him but his body  
wouldn't move with his mind, he stopped and  
turned half-way.  
"I'm really busy right now aniki" he said "Please  
Sasuke i won't take too much of your time" Itachi  
replied walking around to face Sasuke properly.  
Looking directly at His brother really made it unfair  
for Sasuke, it made him think thoughts that had no  
place in his head. Thoughts like would it be so  
bad if he could get his brother to look at him this  
way instead of with bearly concealed hatred. But  
he pulled the thought and broke it's spine to make  
sure it never walked again.  
"Fine, what do you want" Sasuke snapped.  
Itachi looked startled and Sasuke found himself  
apologizing and making excuse for his behaviour.  
"I just wanted to say i'm sorry" Itachi said  
something most unexpected.  
"For what" Sasuke asked "For doubting you, for a  
moment i couldn't shake the idea that you were  
responsible for that catastrophe in the news" Itachi  
elaborated.  
"Then what changed" this was the question he  
really wanted answered it would explain his brother  
unusual behaviour.  
"I remembered how you took care of me that night  
something you wouldn't have done if you had  
malicious intent towards me" Itachi responded as  
if it was obvious.  
Damn.  
"You were not suppose to remember that" Sasuke  
muttered.  
"What?"  
"Oh now i understand why you don't doubt my  
'sincerity' to start anew with you"  
"And i also realized how much we ve managed to  
ostracize you especially dad, he was so quick to  
blame you" Itachi continued  
"Can't blame him considering what have put u  
through in the past" Sasuke tried to remind Itachi  
of how bad things had been between them instead  
of acting like Sasuke expected his brother laughed.  
"You were really such a pain in the ass Sasuke"  
he said with something that sounded like fond  
annoyance which was crazy.  
"For most of my life i thought i hated you and  
would always hate you but i really want to try and  
understand you if you will, we are brothers after all  
and we shouldn't continue like this, it's high time  
we gave you a chance to change."  
Itachi was smiling and he looked so different as if  
he was at peace with himself and the world and it  
made Sasuke speechless.  
"Why don't you come with us tonight"  
"Us?" Sasuke asked feeling uneasy  
"Sakura and i wanted to see a traditional play and  
mum says she knows a place" Itachi asked with a  
welcoming voice that Put Sasuke on edge.  
Sasuke acted like he was really considering it then  
brought up the objection that their father wouldn't  
want him there but Itachi shook it off saying that  
he wasn't coming and had in fact left for the US  
that morning.  
Sasuke also thought of other objections but they  
didn't hold much weight.  
So that's how Sasuke found him self dressed in  
blue shirt and black jean with deep blue coat  
riding in his Dodge Viper to a popular restaurant  
that Sasuke has been to a few times. He could still  
see his brothers red HummerH3 moving ahead  
with his fiancee and their mother with him.  
Sasuke almost gave in to cowardness and ran  
away but he managed to pull himself back from  
such undignified act, telling himself there would be  
a way to humiliate his brother in the restaurant and  
he wouldn't want to miss the shock look on his  
brothers face when he finds out Sasuke really  
didn't want his brotherly love or anything.  
With determination Sasuke speed up a little to  
catch up.  
They arrived at the restaurant that was located in  
an area where the japanese way of life of the edo  
era was still in play. People were walking about  
wearing kimono, both men and women. The  
buildings were still in the usual old fashioned  
pattern.  
The old lamps lit the roads as the Uchiha family  
and one extra made their way into the restaurant.  
They were welcomed restaurateur and led to a  
round table very close to the stage were they can  
see without obstruction.  
Itachi pulled a chair for his fiancee and sat besides  
her as Sasuke did the same for their mother. The  
way they were seated Sakura and Sasuke sat close  
to each other in the middle. Sasuke turned to look  
at her and found her face flushed but for the life of  
him couldn't figure out why. Instead he turned  
away.  
They ordered their meals and started to eat. As  
they moved food around the table Sasuke and  
Sakura's hand would brush every now and then. At  
first Sasuke thought it was only expected giving  
how close they were seated but then later after  
their meal Sakura's hand still kept touching his  
body, it irritated Sasuke but he thought it could not  
be helped.  
The sake was really good and as the light dimmed  
and the play started Sasuke relaxed to watch.  
Sakura suddenly bent down under the table  
exclaming something like my purse or bag. Sasuke  
didn't pay it any attention untill her hand brushed  
his crotch he jumped.  
"Are you okay Sasuke" Mikoto asked as Sasuke  
had startled her with his sudden movement.  
"No, i'm fine i just need to use the bathroom if you  
will excuse me" he got up and left the table  
thinking what the hell was wrong with his brother's  
fiancee. Three minutes later Sasuke was about to  
return to the table when he Saw Sakura heading  
over his way he stood aside and when she was in  
reach pulled her into the bathroom ignoring her  
yelp.  
" What are you playing at" he growled into her ear  
as he held her to himself.  
"Nothing" she replied panic in her voice.  
"Don't play with me you ve been touching me all  
night what are you trying to do"  
"I'm sorry, i have just been unable to forget what  
almost happened between us yesterday and i'm  
nervous" Sakura replied and Sasuke pulled her  
away from him with a scoff.  
Did she really think he wanted to do anything with  
her, the only reason he had bothered was because  
he thought it would anger his brother and hurt  
him. Come to think of it, if he does make out with  
his brother's fiancee that would be an equivalent  
to a slap in the face for all of Itachi suppose  
kindness.  
"Do you really think of it" Sasuke asked changing  
his behaviour and pull Sakura to him then push  
her flush against the bathroom wall.  
"Then is this-" Sasuke kissed her brutally biting on  
her lips roughly, "What you want" he pulls away  
and asked "Do you want this" he pulls the scrap of  
her red gown off her shoulders and lower exposing  
her left breast, they were round and full, she has a  
very gorgeous looking breast Sasuke admitted as  
he pinched her nipple and held the whole thing  
that filled his hand and more.  
Sakura moaned her breathing had turned into  
panting and she was writheing against him.  
"Do you really want this" he said and his mouth  
lashed on her breast and bit and sucked her  
nipple.  
"Yes!" Sakura shouted with a loud moan. She was  
going to be very noisy in bed Sasuke decided.  
His hand caressed their way from her right breast  
to the curve of her hips then to her leg which he  
raised and hooked to his waist. And he rubbed  
against her as he sucked and bit her neck, breast.  
He was hard and he rubbed his erection against  
her. His right hand entered between her legs and  
tore her panties enough to get his hand into her  
wetness. And his brother's fiancee went wild  
moaning and pushing against him. Suddenly she  
tensed and tried to pull away from him.  
"What you don't want this anymore" Sasuke asked  
not letting her go  
"Sasuke let me go Itachi-" She said pushing  
against his shoulder, Sasuke turned with wide eyes  
expecting to see his brother coming at him with a  
raised fist but only met a closing door.  
Sakura right her clothes and only spared him a  
glance before she hurried out the door and Sasuke  
pulled himself against the wall with a sigh, till the  
very end Aniki didn't do anything i expected, he  
thought.  
To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, this author is a little forgetful... Actually she is just lazy so that's why this chapter took so long to update. I'm sorry guys please forgive me! I will try my best to keep you entertained as long as i can. So here is a really long chapter as an apology so enjoy!  
Chapter Five  
Sakura was a mess of nerves, and she trembled with fear. Itachi had seen her writhing against a boy three years her junior, and also his younger brother. There was no way this would end well.  
What had she been thinking; letting Sasuke touch her and letting herself get carried away. She was so stupid. Stupid! 

All through her twenty two years of life Sakura Harano has been unlucky. Her real parents abandoned her when she was a baby and the other parents who adopted her abused her and she moved from house to house, family to family, finally settling with the Haranos' at ten year old.  
When she grew older, her choice of men were terrible, ranging from worthless bum who had nothing to offer and mean bastards who made her feel like less than nothing. She had seen the worst of relationships until she met Itachi, and thought that she had finally found her lucky star. He made Sakura's world bright, and brought joy and meaning into her world of bleak waste, colourless and devoid of meaning. He had come to mean so much to Sakura, so much that she feared she wouldn't survive if he betrayed her now, but instead Itachi fell for her and asked her to marry him. It made her so happy, deliriously so, she never ever thought that she would be the one to betray him. Sakura never thought, never dreamed, that their end would be brought upon by her own hands.

She was panicking, as Sasuke's car pulled over at the Uchiha mansion. It took a few calls from her soon to be mother-in-law to get her to come down from the car. Her green eyes travelled to Sasuke who still sat in the car looking at her with blank eyes. He didn't care, he didn't care that Sakura's world was unraveling around her because of a mistake that lasted roughly ten minutes.

As she stared at the pale boy, Sakura wondered what she had ever saw in him that made her throw her one chance to be happy away. He was expressionless and cold like a robot.

She watched him drive away with a lump settling in her stomach. He was leaving now, this has nothing to do with him. Sasuke doesn't care that he has hurt Itachi, he doesn't care, in fact he planned it and she- her throat closed up. she was the instrument he had used. One that would hurt Itachi to his soul.  
"Sakura-chan, are you coming inside," Mikoto called tentatively. Sakura knew, giving her behaviour since they left the restaurant, that Mikoto probably knew something was up.  
"Yes mum," Sakura replied and followed the dark haired woman. They said their good nights to each other at the stairs, and went their separate ways. Sakura turned to the direction that would lead her to her soon to be ex-fiancé's room.  
Her throat clogged, once again, as she reached the double-sided door that would open to Itachi's master bedroom. Her eyes clouded and she had to stop and catch her breath to keep the stupid tears in. Why was she crying anyway, it's her fault, everything,... But her tears kept falling and she pushed down with her back pressed against the door until she was sitting on the rugged floor. 

What are you crying for, you did this, she told herself, hitting at her chest to emphasise it.

"You fool" she muttered hitting her cheeks with her palm.  
"You ignorant fool, you don't deserve him!" her voice grew stronger, and in her mind she had transported to when she was eight and being abused by her parents.  
"You deserve nothing! So don't you dare cry! You are worthless" she said them strongly as she cried. Sakura was in pain, despite the fact that she caused it.  
"You don't deserve to be happy," she cried. She scratched herself with her nails her arms bled from the assault but it was like she couldn't feel it.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled them away, and she fought, trying to pull away.

"Stop it Sakura." it was Itachi, and Sakura had to listen, too surprise to see him there to do otherwise. She raised her head to look at him properly.  
"Itachi." she said her face contorting as her eyes started to tear up again. She had never cried so much in one day. "I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry," she said, repeating the words over and over again.

She remembered vaguely of Itachi soothing her and pulling her up and into his room. They sat on the bed as she cried into Itachi's shoulder. After a while her tears stopped, and she started to fall asleep.

"Sakura, you should rest," Itachi said.

"No, please-" she didn't know what she was begging for.  
" It's okay, i'm here," his soothing voice followed her into her sleep.

Itachi watched the woman he loved sleeping peacefully on his bed; her pink hair fanned out on the pillow, her mouth slightly open, her cheeks flushed from all the crying she had done. She was so precious, but yet scarred. Scarred by the touch of his brother.

Itachi still loved her, but he didn't think he could ever be with her the way he always dreamt of, she was not pure any more. To others this would probably be ridiculous, because Sakura was not a virgin and has experienced various hardship that made her a hard woman, but she was a part of his life unaffected by Sasuke, or so she should be, but from what happened back at the restaurant, it seemed not.

Was he born to suffer forever in Sasuke's hand? He asked not for the first time. Why must Sasuke tamper with everything that should be his.

Itachi sat by the balcony watching the moon as he thought. What should i do now? How should i react to Sasuke's obvious plan? _Somebody tell me._

Sakura woke up to an empty room she was feeling much better now, and couldn't fathom her behaviour last night. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. The wooden floor was cool under her bare feet; she walked into the parlour and found Itachi sitting on the couch sipping tea and reading the papers. She swallowed, the memories of last night before she humiliated herself by crying finally emerged.

She stood unable to make her presence known. Sai walked into the room unannounced with a series of clothes being pulled in after him. He stopped and looked directly at her.

"Awake at last, Itachi-san has been waiting for you," he said, and Sakura could only gap, her green eyes went flying back to Itachi now that her presence was made known.

Itachi took his time dropping the papers and turned to look at her.

"Sleep well?" he asked. She nodded speechlessly.

"Good,"Itachi said. His face was strange, different in a way she couldn't explain "Why don't you take a bath, you can use my bathroom and select from those clothes for something to wear." After saying this he turned away, leaving Sakura with no choice but to do as he says.

She wore a green gown top and black leggings with short black jacket and pulled a scarf to go along with it. When she re-entered the room it was a maid she found.

"Breakfast is served Miss Sakura," she said with a bow. On the table was heavenly delicious goodies, and Sakura's stomach grumbled but that was not important.

"Where is Itachi" she asked.

"He asked that you eat breakfast first before joining him" the maid replied.

Sakura knew she had no right to complain, but this was making her uneasy. She knew she screwed up so they should sit down and talk about it, if itwouldn't work out then... Then they go separate ways..

But still, she agreed and ate breakfast. Later she met Itachi at the entrance of the mansion.  
"Are you ready? " He asked.

"Where are we going" Sakura asked instead of answering.

"You will see" Itachi said mysteriously. Sakura, still uneasy, followed along, despite the vague answer.

They arrived at a building in Itachi's HummerH3 and as they walked into the building Sakura realized what it was.

"The press?" she asked when they entered the lift.  
"I have an interview with a reporter to help clear things up about that nonsense published in the papers" Itachi replied without looking at her.

"Then why am i here?" Sakura asked, and Itachi turned to look at her his face still strange, "Of course i need you here so i can clarify that i am engaged and to be married soon, if you don't mind i would also like to push the wedding forwards," Itachi said.

"Forward! W-What does that mean" Sakura asked, shocked.

"That i want us to get married as soon as possible" his kiss to her lip felt weird and not in a good way. It was cold and without the usual spark.

"Um-" Sakura swallowed" Are you sure"

"Don't worry, just trust me" with this the man walked out of the lift his stride confident and self-assured.

After the talk with the press, Itachi surprisingly took them out to pick out their wedding bands. The wedding was brought way back to august 18, two weeks from now, Sakura tried not to hope but it was hard with Itachi by her side and clouding her thoughts.  
They entered a very luxurious looking jewelry shop, and the owner welcomed them cheerfully. She was a tall woman with brown hair and narrow brown eyes, despite her stern look she was rather lively.  
"Can we see your best wedding bands," Itachi asked once they were seated.  
"Of course, you re in luck Itachi-sama, we just brought some really good quality bands yesterday you will like them" she chattered and went into the store for a while, when she returned it was with four black boxes which she opened to reveal various glittering bands of diamonds, rubies, sapphire.

Sakura particularly liked the emerald one it would look great with her eyes, but she couldn't speak to say so still a bit uncertain.  
"No madam we want the usual wedding bands without gems just gold bands if you please,"Itachi said, cutting the woman off mid chatter .  
"Oh i see, Itachi-sama has a peculiar taste in rings, of course if that's what you want i have them" she closed the boxes and retreated.

"Are you okay with my choice for normal Gold bands" Itachi asked Sakura turning to face her. Sakura looked at the beautiful man and wondered if she even had any right to decide after what she had done. She nodded,

"Yes, i think it's good" was her reply. They were silent again until the woman came back with the gold bands. She asked if they would like words etched on them but Itachi refused, and paid her before they left.

They went straight home and Itachi excused himself saying he was going to hand over the bands to someone who should be their ring bearer.

Sakura felt guilty for feeling relieved when she was finally away from Itachi. It was not because she didn't enjoy his company, but because the weight of her betrayal won't make her enjoy it.  
But still, was Itachi just pulling her legs? Does he really intend go on with the marriage? Sakura didn't know what she would do if it all turned out to be a lie. She deserved it, but it would hurt, a lot.

MIKOTO COULD not help her surprise when Itachi informed her of his plans to push the wedding backwards to this month instead of the planned date of November.  
"Why the haste my son, did something happen" she asked.

"No mother, I'm not being hasty, since i graduated i have wanted to settle down and take over dads company without delay. I thought it would be best to do it as soon as possible." Itachi replied.

"Itachi that's not a good reason to want marry so quickly, if you want to take over from your father then do so, no one said you had to marry first before you work," she said wisely.  
"Yes but now a days most people only do business with men who are married," Was Itachi's respondas he rested on the couch. They were in his mother's bedroom and Itachi had just come to tell her about his change of plans.

"You are still very young Itachi, no one would expect you to get married so quickly after you graduated."

"Maybe not but mother shouldn't you be happy that i am, this way you can have those grand-kids you always wanted."

Mikoto smiled, it has been her longest dream since she was married to have lots of kids, but fate only wanted her to have two so she bestowed her dream on her two sons that they must give her grand-kids that would run around the mansion, and make the place sound lived in instead of quiet as it was.

"Don't use me as an excuse Itachi, i can wait a little longer if you are not truly ready for this, marriage is not something to enter with such frivolous reasons" she chided.

"I know mother but I really I'm sincere about wanting to get married soon, my reasons may sound unreasonable to you, but are quite important to me," he said.

Mikoto looked long at her son knowing deep down that something was not right especially after last night.  
"Very well as long as you know what you are doing"

The topic ended in that note then moved to a more easy conversation and to the planning of the wedding which was going to be held in the mansion.

Four days later Sakura was no longer feeling uneasy just resigned to the fact that Itachi would never bring up the issue, and she was too scared to do so. Right now plans of the wedding had taking first in her thoughts. She rarely ever sees Itachi or his brother so nothing brought back unfortunate memory.

The location for the main wedding was actually outside the mansion, facing the small forest in the Uchiha compound. Sakura had taken over the guest list and made contact with all their friends in Spain, in fact her best friend would be arriving to join her today in bringing with her the wedding dress she had picked out. There was still seven more days to the wedding, but Sakura was nervous, she wanted everything to be perfect.

Her mother-in-law had taken over the reception and after party, hopefully, she wouldn't have to worry about that on top of everything else.

The sound of an airplane landing on the roof of the Uchiha mansion brought her thoughts back to the present, and she got up to welcome her friends.

A woman with bright blonde hair was the first to come out and Sakura gasped.  
"Mum?" she said with a small voice" Mum!" and she was running to her arms. The woman, Mrs. Harano, laughed and hugged her daughter.

"Hey pink head" a voice said behind the blonde"Dad" Sakura said, as she saw her father with soft blue eyes smiling down at. It felt like something just snap and she started crying, unable to stop.

SASUKE CAME back home six days later expecting the whole thing to have died down only to see strange people moving around in the house. People he had never met. He closed his car and walked the long way to his room. then, he threw himself on his couch with a sigh.

For the past six days he had been staying in a hotel, avoiding anything that had to do with his family, partying like crazy and of course having sex. Now it was time to face the music, but What the hell is going on?

He pushed the button under the table that would summon Sai to his room. The boy took longer than expected, and by the time he arrived Sasuke had already changed his clothes and was looking at a news channel on TV.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"It's been busy Sasuke-sama, i had to take care of some things first," Sai said. There was no apology in his tone, just a matter of fact.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked

"In what respect do you mean?"Sai asked curiously.

"I mean the house, what's going on in the house?"

"It's the preparation of the upcoming wedding "Sai replied.  
"Wedding, what wedding" Sasuke asked now up and interested.

"The wedding between your brother and his fiancee of course"

"What, they are still going to get married" he scoffed, that is impossible.

"It appears so, the wedding is to take place here at the mansion, six days from now" Sai stated.

Sasuke was surprised at this development, he had expected Itachi to be well on his way to sending his bitch of a fiancee to Spain where she belongs, but instead he plans to marry her? unbelievable.

But it was true, Sasuke thought as he looked at the decorations well on their way to completion. It was quite simple actually. The wedding would take place at a spot just behind the Uchiha mansion, the decorations were already over the place.

Sasuke walked around watching everyone talking and acting festive, it didn't sit well with him. Why would Itachi continue this charade of a wedding even after seeing his fiancee cheating on him. Did he have it so bad he would forgive that or is it something else.

As Sasuke moved around, he found a blonde haired woman talking with Sakura. The bitch looked happy and was laughing loudly. Sasuke sneered at them, but who was that woman anyway.

He moved back into the corner when Itachi suddenly entered the picture with a blonde man whose left eye was completely covered by his fringe. They talked and made noise; it irritated Sasuke so much he couldn't watch anymore so he left.

Happy again? Itachi is happy again. Why should he be happy when Sasuke himself felt so miserable. It was always like this right from their childhood. Sasuke would be unhappy, and Itachi would be smiling. Getting praised for his performance at school, loved by all the teachers, respected by all the students and worshipped by their parents.  
Sasuke on the other always came off with the short end of the stick. Always.

"Here i thought something has changed, what a joke." Sasuke muttered to himself then took a drink from his glass of whisky. It would probably always be like this between them. Sasuke would be unhappy and Itachi would be smiling, having it all. Nothing Sasuke did could he do better than Itachi. Now Itachi is getting married.  
"She is nothing special anyway" he was slightly tipsy and feeling very bad. Not a nice combination with Sasuke.

"I can't believe he is going ahead and getting married then have that perfect family he always wanted. And oh, looks like he now has friends like he always wanted," Sasuke snorted.

After more drinks he staggered back to his car and drove into the dark night. 

He arrived at the mansion and staggered his way into the house ignoring the looks the maids and servants gave him. As he climbed the stairs he stumbled a few times but made it to the hall way where he found some sets of legs standing before him. He followed the length of legs up to his mother's face. Her eyes were disappointed and that caused a violent feeling to explode in him.

Always that look! Mother! Father! Sensei!  
"What do you want from me!" his voice came out in a shout despite his desire to keep it low and dangerous.  
"Sasuke-"

"I'm i never going to be good enough for all of you, is Aniki so much better than i am?"  
"Oh Sasuke no-"

"No matter- what i do- i always fall short compared to him" he ended with a whisper. Shaking his head, he walked past his mother who tried to stop him but he shrugged her away.

In front of him was Itachi looking down on him.

"Congratulations on your wedding, i wish you a very miserable life tied up to that bitch"

"Don't call her that" was Itachi's response, but he turned away and started to walk out on him, perhaps he thought Sasuke pathetic.  
"It's the truth! If you marry that whore you re going to regret it for the rest of your life, didn't i tell you that life is still far ahead to be tied to one woman at this age, you would probably go insane every time you re with her"

Itachi was now looking at him, his expressionless face colder than Sasuke had ever seen it.  
-Aniki doesn't have that kind of face

"I'm going to let that go because you are drunk, but don't think i won't hit you if you continue calling my fiancee names" his voice sent shill down Sasuke. It felt like he was talking to someone else.

After saying his piece Itachi walked away. Sasuke was wise enough, despite his drunk state, to stop at that point. He turned when he felt his mother touch his shoulder.

"Come now, lets get you in bed" he didn't struggle as she led him away, but he just kept seeing that look on Itachi's face and comparing it to the smiling face of his brother in the past.  
-Why do you look like that when you should be happy?  
No answer came to that question.

Three days to the wedding, and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He packed his bags and prepared to leave for London. He didn't care anymore, not that he did before, but since his attempt to ruin Itachi's life ended in a backfire there was no point in staying and seeing his brother get his dream family.

When Sasuke came on to the roof he expected to see his mother and Mr Kakashi standing in wait for him but his mother was not there, just Kakashi. He was disappointed but it's to be expected.

"Sasuke" It was Sakura, she was standing by the side so he hadn't seen her. She looked nervous as she approached, but there was a determined look in her eyes.

"You, what re you doing here, aren't you suppose to be preparing for your wedding?"

"I wanted to talk to you, i heard you would be leaving so i came here to talk to you about it before you leave."

"I don't believe we have anything to talk about Miss Harano, our business with each other is finish."

She looked down at her feet for a while then up at him again her nervous countenance disappeared leaving behind a strong willed woman.

"Just as i thought, you used me to get to him." this only earned her a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"I don't know what kind of feud you have with your brother but i'm sorry i became an instrument to help implement more animosity between the two of you. When i was coming here i thought i would be the one to bring the brotherly feud between you two to an end but instead i caused even more problems."

Sakura sighed at this and Sasuke wondered if he had been a bit wrong about her.

"I'm sorry, i won't ask you to stay for the wedding,but can i ask you to forgive me for being a failure as a sister-in-law"she bowed her head in a japanese form of showing remorse, but it didn't quite sooth that Spanish personality.

"I don't really care one way or another, i don't want my brother to marry you," Sasuke said with a dismissive wave.

Sakura looked shocked and didn't know what to do. She perhaps had not expect such a direct approach.  
"Why?"

Sasuke gave her a superior look along with a sneer.  
"Why? Because you would make him happy and anything that makes my brother happy makes me unhappy" this unreasonable response came out easily from his lips.

"But i don't understand, why do you hate your brother so much"

"It's not that i hate him, it's just we can't be both happy at the same time. When he is miserable i am happy, it's the way it is. Now why don't you just go on and enjoy what i hope would be a terrible marriage"

Sakura did not know what else to say so she watched him walk away.

The next two days were hectic with preparation and according to the Uchiha tradition, the bride and groom were not to see each other for two days, believed to cause anticipation between them. Instead it made Sakura anxious.

What if Itachi had changed his mind about marrying her? This kept her awake for those two nights. When she finally fell asleep a loud bell woke her and her friends came rushing into the room to help her prepare. She was swooped along in their excitement.

By 9:00am, Sakura was ready. She was in the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen, right from Spain. Her hair was done up in frill bun, and some fell around her face. Her cheeks were flushed as she watched herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe it, my daughter looks so amazing like a princess." Sakura's mom came into the room and hugged her. 

"Oh mom"

"Are you happy,"

"Of course i am mom"

She pulled away and twirled happily. "I feel so full "

"Sure you do, you are practically glowing"

"I want to get married to Itachi so much mom, i love him so much..."

"But?"

" But i don't know, something is just not right" Sakura started to fidget as her worries came up again 

"What is it Sakura"  
"I-"

the door open and an elegantly dressed Mikoto walked in with a gasp."Oh my! You look so wonderful Sakura-chan"

"Ah mother"  
Sakura recieved a few pecks from Mikoto and a hug.  
"Katrina-san do you mind excusing us this is a mother-in -law and daughter-in-law time " Mikoto said with a wink  
Katrina laughed "Of course"she kissed Sakura on the head and hugged her again.  
"Don't worry too much dear you re going to do just fine,"with this she left the room.

"Please sit here with me"By this time Mikoto had already taken a seat on the bed and pat a space for Sakura. It was a bit hard to sit comfortably with all the parts of the gown pulling on the ground and over her feet but Sakura managed it.

By the time she finished Adjusting Mikoto had retrieved a black chest from her purse. It was small and elegant looking with some designs around it plus it looked really old.  
"Here" that small chest was handed to Sakura, and her eyes widen as she received it. It looked so precious she was afraid she didn't deserve it.  
"Open it, go on" Sakura did, there was a clip like structure which she pressed down and the chest opened slowly revealing a beautiful necklace.  
" Oh wow" she gasped.  
Inside the chest was a glowing emerald necklace. It was in the form of a oval shaped ball slipped around a circle with strings like vines keeping it in place. So pretty.

"Here, i will put it on for you" Mikoto took it from the box.

"It's mine?"

"Of course, it is the tradition of the Uchiha family to pass it down to the wife of the first born son so i'm passing it down to you like it was passed on to me"

she finished putting on the clasp."There, you look beautiful"

Sakura hurried to the mirror and looked at it around her neck. It really was beautiful, but did she really have the right to it. Well yes because she was going to be the wife of Itachi. With a little boost of confidence Sakura admired the necklace from all angle.

"Alright then i don't think it would be long before the wedding starts so get prepared" Mikoto kissed her on the head like her mother had done and left.  
\- What if my first born child turns out to be a girl instead  
"I suppose i would pass it on to her" she answered her own question after a little thought.

"Well, this is it Sakura, this is your big day and you are going to do great so look lively" she tried smiling at herself, she really did look amazing.

"go on a head and enjoy what i hope would be a terrible marriage"

She shook her head to clear the memory of those words. No, her marriage to Itachi will be amazing just like she dreamed. But there was a lingering fear of what if it doesn't turn out that way. Itachi has yet to talk about that day what if it turns their life into a nightmare. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to walk up the aisle feeling this way so she decided then to talk to Itachi. She wanted them to talk things out before the wedding, but how could she get to him. He was on the other side of the house, or probably on his way to the altar waiting for her. But she decided to take her chances.

The hallway that led to her room was thankfully empty but Itachi's was full with his friends. A spiky haired man with sharp teeth was heading her way, and Sakura looked for a place to hide but found none so he come upon her frantic self.

With a raise of none existent eyebrow he said "You are not suppose to be here"

"Kisame"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. it's just,... i really wanted to talk with Itachi" Sakura saw no way out of this so she told the truth hoping Kisame - Itachi's bestfriend and bestman- would help her somehow.  
"Just as i thought something did happen between you two"Kisame said something surprising.  
"Eh, how did you know" Sakura was wide eyed as she said this.  
"Itachi has been acting rather strange if you ask me, yeah"another voice said from behind Sakura. It was a blonde man wearing tux with his left eye completely covered by his fringe.

"What do you mean Diedara" Sakura had not notice any strange behaviour  
"He has been giving off a cold feeling" Kisame said this as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Itachi is not the kind to have such an aura, yeah"  
Sakura shook her head, confused.

"He didn't look very different to me when i saw him two days ago"

"Itachi is not very expressive, it won't come out easily to others but to us he can be quite a sensitive guy, yeah" this guy who talks as if he was answering someone's question was Diedara, Itachi's bestfriend as well.

"Oh, i guess you two know him so well, i really didn't realize that something had changed" Sakura replied despondently.  
"You should go talk to him. Diedara," Kisame said and started back down the hall with Diedara following behind him.

Sakura took a deep breath and gathered her courage to walk, almost nonchalantly, down the hall expecting stares, but when she stepped out of the corner she found it empty of all the people that were there before.

"Oh thank you Kisame, Diedara" she said and hurried to the double sided door. She took a deep breath, knocked, before walking in. Itachi looked absolutely mouth watering in white tux. Amazed, Sakura stood watching him until he noticed her presence.

"Sakura, you not suppose to be here"

for the first time Sakura really felt that cold feeling from Itachi. Then she understood what Itachi's two bestfriends meant.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"You know the tradition yet you intentionally disobeyed them"

"I needed to talk to you Itachi"

"And this conversation couldn't wait until we were fully married"

"No"

Sakura looked directly into the blank eyes that looked more like Sasuke than it did Itachi's it caused a spike of fear in her heart. She hurried forward in a haste to clear the look from his eyes, but stumbled because of her gown and fell face down but was caught by Itachi who spun her around and held her to him.  
"Are you alright?" the Look seemed to have cleared from his eyes.

When she didn't answer and just watched him the look came back again and he pulled away from her.

"It's my fault you are like this isn't it"

"What are you talking about"

"Your emotions, i'm the one making you hide them aren't i"  
Itachi looked slightly taken aback and the look fell apart.  
"Because i hurt you, that night at the restaurant-"

"Don't"Itachi turned his eyes away from her.

"No Itachi, we must talk about it, i'm sorry i hurt you, i didn't mean to, i love you so much and i want to marry you i never wanted to destroy what we have"

"But you did" Itachi said this with a coldness that surpassed Sasuke's " Everything that we built in that little time you destroyed them, "

Sakura knew those words were true but hearing them come from him hurt a lot. She really did destroy them. When Itachi started courting her Sakura had stood her ground on refusing him. It took Itachi six month to get her to go on a date with him. Their relationship took so long to build and mostly on Itachi's part because then Sakura had pegged him as the bad boy type until she started to love him, started to trust him and now all that trust, all those memories were turned to dust.  
"I'm sorry!"she wanted to shout but Itachi's voice over rode hers.

"But i still love you Sakura, and that's why i still want this marriage unless you don't want it but instead want my brother"

"What, no" Sakura was appalled by even the thought.

"I saw you talking with him on the roof, perhaps it's him you would prefer to -"

"No!" Sakura practically yelled "I love you! Only you!"

Itachi gave a small smile that made Sakura feel like she was being played.

" Then lets get married as soon as possible, go back to your room now and get ready okay" Itachi pat her cheek and started to lead her outside his room.  
"Wait Itachi-"

"I will see you at the altar"

"But"  
The door was closed before she could say anything.

"I still have so much to say" she stared despairingly at the door but then a look of determination came over her face and she reached for the knob.  
"Sakura! My God, what are you doing here"  
It was Celina, Sakura's best friend and maid of honor, she also happened to be the impromptu girlfriend of Kisame.  
Celina hurried over to Sakura and gave her a reproachful look."I know you want to see Itachi but no seeing the groom before the wedding remember, it's 'tradition.'"Celina didn't agree with the Uchiha culture but did not object to keeping it.

Sakura was startled out of her thoughts on seeing her tall brunette friend, she didn't know what to say or what to do so she let herself be led away from Itachi's door looking at it all the way.

"Come on, we have fix you up"Celina ushered Sakura back into her room and started to fuss with Sakura's gown and appearance.

"Celina,"

Sakura called quietly and the white gloved hands stopped propping up her hair and Celina looked back at her with brown eyes through the mirror in askance.  
"Is it- okay to get married to someone who probably holds a grudge against you- i mean hypothetical speaking if you were to be getting married and your fiance is holding a resentment towards you would you still marry him." Sakura finished nervously.

"What did you do now"Celina asked with a deep knowing sigh.

"I didn't do anything-" Sakura rushed to defence but her energy to lie ran out in a puff.  
"I...I didn't, i... He saw me with his brother-"

"No Sakura no, you didn't"

"I didn't mean to, i don't know what happened"

Celina shook her head with disappointment."How could you, Itachi is such a great guy how could you hurt him like that"

"I know he is, i didn't mean to hurt him, i never dreamed of hurting him this way, believe me, all i ever wanted was to be his wife and love him for as long as i live but... I never foresaw something like this happening and i am truly sorry-"

"Well, did you tell him that, you need to atone for what you've done you know Sakura"

"I know, i just wish we could talk about it so i can tell him how sorry i am, to explain to him that i never wanted to hurt him and it was a crazy moment i just-"

"Hey what are you guys still doing, everyone is waiting you know hurry up"It was Johanna, she had opened the door wide to tell them this then closed it just as immediately. Celina sighed and looked back at Sakura.

"I'm afraid there is not enough time left to tell him that but good thing you are getting married you will have enough time to apologize later" Celina pulled her up to her feet and gave her a once over then added a finishing touch to Sakura's make up.

"But is it okay" Sakura managed to ask this as she was being ushered out.

"Yes- probably- he didn't exactly call the wedding off so it's okay i guess, just do one thing at a time, for now focus your attention on marrying the love of your life then spend the rest of your life making up for your mistake"

Sakura thought it was reasonable. There wasn't much she could do now so she should do the most important thing first and that is to get married without problems.  
To Be Continued...  
Authors Note:  
There seems to be something off with the pattern which i wrote the story please tell me what it is if you noticed it and i will try to keep it to a minimum. Also critics are welcomed though i am my own worst critic.  
Bye and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Author's Note:  
Hello again, i know that everyone is anxious to see  
Naruto in this story and think that my story has the  
wrong summary but i really wanted to use this  
pace because it helped developed the story. I'm  
sorry it's too slow for you guys i will pick up  
speed now so please stick with me until the end.  
This should be the final chapter of the first arc so

 

enjoy.

 

Chapter Six

 

Rays of sunlight slipped passed blue curtains into the apartment, their intense light stirring the blonde sleeping with his head on an open book resting on the desk. The desk lamp was still on and the person sleeping was drooling a little onto the book, but as the intensity of the sun increased he started to stir, he opened his eyes in a squint then quickly turned away from the sun to face the other way but  
a sharp pain in his neck stopped him.

 

"Ow"  
he raised himself from the desk and massaged his sore neck, that was probably due to his previous  
sleeping position. A sharp crack resounded in the room.

 

"Oh fuck!" so also the yell of pain.  
The youth now got up from his sitting position and started to search for something, that turned out to  
be his phone which he found deep in a bowl of ramen.

 

"Oh great" He quickly picked it and rubbed it on his shirt to try and savage it, but it was no use, the phone wouldn't start. It sucked because the phone was really important to him, it was a gift actually.

"Now i have to spend money on repair, not to mention the other list of things i have to pay for" while he complained to the phone that continued to give him a blank screen he noticed the alarm clock on his bedside table.  
7:30

 

"No no that can't be right,"  
even as he said this the clock hand remained unchanged.  
He reached for it and tried to see if it was faulty, there was no way the time would be so late when Naruto remembered setting the alarm for six. He checked for fault and found that the alarm clock had no battery. Dropping the thing, Naruto hurried  
into the living room to see the wall clock hanging on the wall.

 

8:00, it said.

 

"Oh no no-"  
he hurried into the bathroom and washed his face, and brushed his teeth in record time all the while hoping he still had a job as a pet walker.

 

He hurried out of the apartment and was three blocks away when he realized he d forgotten his ID card at home, so he had to skate on his skating booths back to the fancy apartment on the third floor and collect it, then head for the homes.

 

The first owner Mrs Baker opened the door she was a fat woman.

 

"Good morning Mrs Baker sorry i'm late-"

 

"Oh it's alright, though Jackson has been rather impatient he seems to miss you so much Naruto " Just on time an Australian Shepherd came running up to Naruto, wagging his tail and licking at his  
hands and jumping on him.

 

"Aw you miss me Jackson, i miss you too "  
Naruto scratched the area behind Jackson's ears

 

"Now are you ready for your walk"  
A bark was his answer.

 

"Alright Mrs Baker we are going we ill see you in an hour"  
After saying his goodbye Naruto headed for the next house until he had all six dogs with him, and he walked them around the streets of Bloomsbury. He skates while the dogs ran after him barking happily. There was no accident like the first time,  
and people trusted Naruto with their pet.  
It was a much welcome change from those first few months of Naruto's arrival in London, then, his English was a mess and he couldn't communicate very well, though he understood English it was a  
different thing to speak it, and because of that he couldn't get any one to accept him as an employee. He was also unfamiliar with everything, and according to Sasuke, he was an epitome of destruction. Everything he touched turned into dust  
but, now, after almost three years in London, Naruto was starting to get used to living in the place. He wouldn't call it home just yet but it was nice.

 

Like he told Mrs Baker, Naruto dropped her dog at  
exactly one hour and received a tip from her and then headed for his next job.

 

Uzumaki Naruto works various part-time jobs and was also a student of Brubeck university, in other to continue being a student in said school Naruto has to work five jobs. At least he no long has to  
worry about housing fee, living with Sasuke had helped him clear that from his list of things to pay for, but that didn't make the money he needed any smaller, so hence the jobs. 

 

Arriving at his next job  
Naruto frets, he was actually one hour later and his boss did not particularly like him. He says there was something about Naruto's eyes that made him untrustworthy. It was the first time anyone had ever said something like that to him so Naruto took it personally, he promised to prove himself to Mr. Atobe, his boss. Doing everything right and not a single thing wrong and this was the first time he has come late but there was no excuse. Sure he had been so tired after working three jobs in between receiving lectures and coming home to study, he had even passed out over his Ecn201.

 

Naruto shook his head at those thoughts, no, there was no excuse for his lateness, if he knew he couldn't take the load he would have just stayed back in Japan with his father, working as plumber instead of coming to London. No he would do this,  
even if he lost this job he could just find another, but... Still he would rather not.

 

"Naruto, what are doing standing out there like an idiot" the person calling out to him was a youth with brown wild hair and brown eyes with a snarky tooth, he was Kiba a fellow course mate and friend of Naruto. Said person being called went pale at the sound of  
his name.

 

"Damn Kiba, why is he shouting he is going to get the boss to notice me" Naruto whispered to himself and ducked away to the side where Kiba would not see him.

 

"I have to think about what i would say to Mr. Atobe, i know there is no excuse but i should at least have an explanation,"  
Naruto thought out loud, he was those kind of people that were very comical in they way they like speaking out their intentions even when no one is there to listen.

 

"But saying something like falling asleep and forgetting to change the battery for the alarm clock would not do but-"

 

"Naruto what are you doing?"  
Kiba had come out from the office to look at Naruto who was hiding by the corner.

 

"Go away Kiba i don't want the boss to see me" Naruto said this and started to pull away but Kiba caught his arm.

 

"So what you are going to continue hiding like this, if you continue this way you will sure lose your job"

 

Naruto sighed, depressed that Kiba could so easily  
say something so troublesome but still-  
"I know but the boss is going to really have it with  
me for my lateness."

 

Kiba nodded.  
"Yep, the boss will definitely have your head for coming late but he is not here at the moment and is kind of running late as well-"

 

"What?"

"Then why didn't you say so" Naruto said this angrily and pushed Kiba aside to get into the office.

"I just did, you thwart "  
Naruto grumbled about Kiba keeping important information to himself, and Kiba complains about ungrateful friends.

 

"But you are very lucky Naruto, if the boss had come early today you would be O- Out of Here, the boss has been wanting to see you fail on your word to do things right"

 

"And i did didn't i, after saying i would do right i came late and even though the boss doesn't know i still failed."

 

"It can't be considered failure if the person doesn't know, it's like sleeping with another girl while you  
have a girl, it's not cheating until she finds out."

 

"What kind of twisted logic is that Kiba, is that what you've been doing behind Hinata, if it is don't  
think i'm going to cover for you, in fact I would seriously beat the crap out of you."

 

"chill out you fool, of course i'm not doing that, you know i would never do that, i'm just saying that it's like that you know with other guys who cheat"

 

"Even so, cheating is cheating even if the other partner is not aware, i will never forgive anyone who does something like that to me"

 

"Yeah me too, i would kill the guy and the girl if it happened to me but Naruto aren't gay guys, like  
you know, really faithful."  
Naruto flushed, he didn't like being referred to as gay.

 

"How the hell should i know that, it's not like i'm  
one or anything"

 

"Come on you not still ringing that old bell of denial, we already came to that conclusion that you re gay Naruto"

 

"Fuck you Kiba you! And who came up with that conclusion don't say such rubbish you hear me or i will seriously hurt you" Annoyed now Naruto pulled away from Kiba.

 

"I'm sorry man i didn't know you were still so sensitive about it"  
Kiba tried to apologize but Naruto turned deaf ear on him and started organizing files like he was suppose to instead of chatting with that idiot. But his mind moved from that to the conversation.  
He wasn't gay, he was just... He didn't know what  
he was, just that he was in love with his bestfriend, who also happens to be a guy. It's not the fact that he is a guy and Naruto loved him but that he was in love with someone that just so happens   
to be a guy. Naruto was not attracted to other males so that didn't make him gay. He was just...Odd but not gay.

 

By the way, that person hasn't called today, he reached into his pocket for his phone only to remember that the device was bad. He looked at the Motorola flip up which was a gift from Sasuke, Naruto didn't have money to buy a phone so  
Sasuke bought him one, it happened to be the first thing anyone has ever bought for him and he had  
ruined it. Sighing deeply Naruto returned the phone to his pocket and returned to work, hoping to distract himself from thoughts of Sasuke.

 

_-I wish he didn't go to Japan, i never thought i would miss him this much when he's gone_

 

When he finally closed from work at 2 thirty, Naruto went back home to bath and change then grab his books and hurried out of the house. The house, by the way, was in a utter chaos, Naruto  
promised to return it back to it's original form before Sasuke comes back and left.

 

Naruto had three lectures that day but the last lecturer didn't show up so it was free time for everyone. Naruto decided to take this time to grab something to eat at the cafeteria. As he left the classroom someone almost walked into him and  
send him crashing back onto his behind, but he was saved from the embarrassing display. He was a little disoriented but when his mind came to he found himself in the arms of Neji Hyuga the schools President of the Student Council.

"Are you Okay" the guys face was a little too close for comfort, but Naruto blinked it off at the worry in the youth's voice. This person was also Sasuke's friend so Naruto didn't want to voice out anything that would  
upset him. 

 

"I'm uh fine"  
He pulls away "Sorry, i didn't see you coming-"

 

"It's okay Naruto no need to be modest"  
also this person was calling Naruto's name rather with a familiarity that Naruto didn't understand or accept. It's not like they were friends or anything, despite sharing a friend Naruto hardly ever talks to  
Hyuga, he didn't know why but they were  
definitely not on familiar terms with each other.

 

"Yeah, uh i was heading for the cafeteria so if you will excuse-"

 

"I would like to come with you to the cafeteria"

 

"What?"  
Naruto was stunned by this development here he was trying to break away from an awkward moment and Hyuga was prolonging it.

 

"I just wish to talk with you Naruto"

 

"What do you wish to talk about"

 

"Very straight forward as always, well since you are going to the cafeteria we might as well talk there"

 

Naruto did not like this, the cafeteria was a food place and Naruto was rather, shall we say, a ravenous eater, once he started it was a long time before he could stop, it was a trait his father attributed to his being part Uzumaki, apparently it  
was the one trait he shared with his mother who died when he was still a baby.

 

They sat at a table not very far from the door and Naruto simply took a coke while Hyuga spent his lovely time picking out his lunch, once it was  
finally done he sat back to eat.  
Naruto cleared his throat rudely.

 

"So what did you want to talk about"

 

"Well, i was thinking, since we both share a friend don't you think we should try and get along"

 

"What?"  
Naruto's surprise was genuine

 

"Come now don't act so surprised, i know you are very slow and obtuse and obviously someone i wouldn't want to be near in a million years, but you  
are quite special to Sasuke and i don't mind getting along for him"

 

"am i suppose to take that as a complement?"

 

"No, just a simple fact, even if it's just a little thing we should at least hold a little welcoming party."

 

"Huh? What welcoming party "  
Hyuga gave a little shake of his head as if  
exasperated.

 

"Do you really not understand simple and correct  
English"

 

"Hey bastard if you are going to keep talking out your ass then i'm going to go away, you can come  
find me when you've got your head out your ass"

 

"So rude, i wonder what Sasuke sees in you that he continues to mingle with someone of your standard"  
for the first time Neji's eyes glinted with annoyance.

 

"You really are full of yourself, do you really think that standards is the way to measure up your friends?"

 

"it's only proper that one should have friends that can keep up with his or her intellectual capabilities, you, Naruto, fall rather short, and you can  
understand why i don't see any point in your friendship with Sasuke."

 

"You are such an arsehole, friends are not  
something you pick with such an offhanded attitude like that, it's because you don't know that that you are so hard to approach and people stay clear of you"

 

"This conversation is getting us no where, i only wanted us to talk about putting up something together for Sasuke's welcoming party but it seems i can't even get that across to you"

 

"What, Sasuke's welcoming party, you mean- Sasuke is coming back"  
Naruto asked this with wide eyes.  
Neji looked at him with a superior look.

 

"Don't you already know this or are you just playing stupid"  
but Naruto didn't hear his pass the rush of  
excitement that clouded his mind. Sasuke is coming back. That sent jolt through his veins he didn't know what to do with himself. Those jolt translated  
themselves to a smile. Sasuke is coming. I'm going to see Sasuke after parting with him for almost three weeks. Sasuke is coming- back to the  
apartment- that is a mess.

 

"Oh shit" Naruto swore and took off like a shot and out of the cafeteria. He didn't hear Neji's call.

 

2:00pm, Japan, Sendai.  
Itachi packed the last of his things into his bag and left them for Sai to pick up when he came then sat on his bed to relax and think. It felt like a long time since he'd tried that, thinking with a clear mind but now that he could he wondered what in the world he had been thinking when he decided to go ahead with the wedding  
with Sakura. Despite all their misunderstanding and everything else. He knew what prompted him to make that decision when all he wanted to do was  
simply go away from Sasuke and admit that he could not handle his younger brother, instead he had decided to make sure Sasuke's plans never came to fruition even if he means tying himself to a difficult situation, so long as Sasuke is unhappy  
that was all that matter.

 

And he had almost done that.  
If Sakura had not stopped him, he would have made a huge mistake.  
Itachi hated that he was so readable that other people could easily understand him and see through him, he wanted to be complicated so Sasuke wouldn't know what he was capable of but Sakura had seen through. Seen through the facade  
he had put up for two weeks.  
Now that it was finally over Itachi felt relieved.  
Still, Sakura...

 

Itachi never would have thought she would actually put a stop to everything.

 

**Flash Back**

 

"Do you Miss Sakura Harano take Mr Itachi Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in  
health till death do you both part."

a long pause was what met those words. Itachi glanced at her, her face was so pale and she was biting her lips really hard.  
Everyone else waited with baited breath wondering what was going on.

 

"I can't-"

 

"What did you say dear, please speak up" the preacher said to her.  
"I don't!" Sakura shouted, stunning everyone sitting there even Itachi.  
Sakura turned to face him and said.  
"I love you Itachi, but i can't marry you under this circumstances, i'm sorry"  
then she ran out on them.

 

Flash Back End

 

It felt like ages ago but it had only be a few hours. Itachi had no idea where she was now and though he would have liked to talk to her before she left, Itachi just wanted to get away from everything and  
put himself in the right mind setting, he was sure once he achieved that he would never become the person he was now again and that would be the end. His feelings for Sakura probably would not  
change but for now he couldn't see them getting together just yet.

 

After arriving at that conclusion Itachi got up and gave his bedroom a once over making sure he forgot nothing before leaving.

 

"So where are you going Itachi, back to Spain?" Kisame asked this as they entered the private jet together.  
Itachi actually took sometime to think about this. He didn't want to go back to Spain and he couldn't stay here in Japan there was one place he didn't  
mind going right now.

 

"How about California" He asked

 

"I for one would rather go to Las vegas where all the women and fun are you know, where one can easily forget who they used to be, yeah"

 

"Well i don't want to forget who i am Diedara i just want to regroup and start afresh"

 

"You can do that over having fun and having sex with lots of women, yeah "

 

"We already know you for the sex maniac you are so why don't you go without us "  
Diedara pouted at Kisame

 

"Come on you know it's  
no fun when you go alone, i need my buddies there as well you are guys are just important as all the women and the gambling, yeah"

 

"Just as important?"

 

"Well more"  
Diedara laughs and pushed at Itachi with his shoulder "You guys are my best friends right so of course you come first before any woman, yeah"  
Itachi sighed and glanced at Kisame 

 

"What do you  
say Kisame, two nights in Las Vegas?"

"Three"

 

"One and i don't mind much"

 

"Okay one night then and no drugs Diedara"

 

"Where is the fun in drugs they don't let you keep the memories you get from those nights, yeah"

"But Itachi, why didn't you say goodbye to Sakura before you left, to clear things between you two"

 

"I don't think i can face her just yet, she did just ditch me on our wedding day after all but i did leave her a letter"  
Itachi respond with a smile

 

Diedara frowned at him "But i don't understand, you two were so happy together before you came here, what happened between you two, yeah?"

 

"Well, lets just say we ran out of ways to  
understand each other and either one us started to want something different from what we gave each other"  
a believable lie, one so good Itachi believed it himself.

 

Kisame gave him a long glance that says he didn't buy it then nodded.  
"Whatever happened i'm glad you came out of it Intact, i can't say i enjoy those cold looks you gave us when we first came " Itachi laughed, a soft ringing sound he didn't think he could produce at this time but that was how his  
friends made him feel.

 

"Cold looks? I was that obvious?"

 

"Yeah, it wasn't very funny Itachi, i thought you were going to go all crazy on us you know, yeah"

 

"Well, i'm sorry about that, it can't be helped though i wasn't feeling very good back then now i can feel myself coming back just being around you guys, thanks for coming Kisame, Diedara, i'm really grateful to you guys"

 

"What are you saying, where else would we be" Kisame said with a disgruntled look and glanced away from Itachi.

 

"That's really embarrassing when you say things like that, yeah" and Itachi laughed at his embarrassed friends and  
continued to tease them.

 

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her room putting the emerald Uchiha heirloom back into it's box. She was sad that she didn't get to keep it because it was very pretty and did indeed sooth her but by rights she no longer deserved it.  
Thinking back to the time it was given to her Sakura knew partly that she wouldn't be able to keep it. She still couldn't believe that she had indeed put a stop to her own wedding, it felt like a dream and she was so emotionally detached from  
it, it felt like it was happening to someone else and she was standing by the side watching.

 

A knock on the door brought her attention away from the box.

 

"Please come in" she said.  
It was Sai, he bowed when he came in.

 

"A letter for you Miss. Harano" he said and  
produced a white envelope to her.

 

"Letter?" she reached for it and when she saw the handwriting knew immediately who it was from. She felt suddenly afraid, she didn't want to read it.

"I shall take my leave then"  
she heard that vaguely over the beating of her heart. What did Itachi want to say to her that he couldn't say in person. She sat on her bed and stared at the letter resting on the bed in front of her.  
Of course if Itachi had come in person Sakura would not have been able to face him but still...

 

With shaking hands she picked up the letter and opened it slowly. The words didn't cover the entire page so obviously Itachi didn't have much to say.

 

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry it turned out this way, i never expected it to end up like this. Know that i really was honest about marrying you but at some point i forgot the reason why or rather i confused them. I hope that  
you would have a good life and live happily from now on, maybe someday we will meet and i hope i can face you without resentment in my heart._

_I love you, still, and my feelings will never change._

_Itachi._

 

She started to tear up before she could control herself. All she could think was that despite all she had done to Itachi he still loved her.

 

Two days after that day Sakura and her Mother finally returned home. The private jets were no longer available so they had to use the normal airway. Mikoto accompanied them and hugged  
Sakura telling her how much she had wanted to be her mother-in-law and not to cry so much, then they parted ways.

 

The End of The First arc...

 

Now the real story begins.

 

To Be Continued...

 

Author's Note:  
Hey everybody, did you enjoy it? How has the  
story being so far, disappointing, refreshing,  
entertaining, rubbish? Let me know.  
Remember that the outcome of this story depends  
very much on my readers. The majority wins. So  
tell me everything i promise i don't mind any  
critics. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. The  
POV in this point of the story is a mix of both but i  
expect the next chapters to contain the different  
povs of one person a chapter.  
Chapter Seven  
It was already four that evening when Naruto  
finished cleaning the two bedroom apartment. It  
was such a arduous work Naruto felt like just  
collapsing on the ground and maybe sleep for a  
week.  
He gave his job another look and nodded, that  
would have to do for now there was four hours left  
before he had to leave for his night job and Sasuke  
would just have be satisfied with it for now.  
Sasuke.  
Feeling another bust of excitement again Naruto  
smiled, he could just imagine the look Sasuke  
would give him when he saw how neat the house  
was, he would wrinkle his nose slightly , raise one  
eyebrow and say "Not bad Naruto, you did  
something right for once"  
Naruto mimiced.  
Then laughed.  
He proceeded into the kitchen to the make instant  
ramen, his stomach was feeling very empty at the  
moment. When he opened the refrigerator he  
noticed that it was next to empty except for a  
carton of milk some cheese that looked like it was  
going bad and two cups of already made Ramen.  
"Oh no Sasuke is going to kill me if he sees this"  
He quickly closed the freezer, and thought about  
the next plan. He remembered very well how  
Sasuke had left the refrigerator before leaving for  
Japan.  
"Hey, Dobe, come see this fridge, look how it's all  
stack full with delicious food, beer, fresh cheese,  
fresh juice, ripe fruits and milk and oh that  
strawberry ice-cream plus all the other things you  
can see, come closer,"  
the Sasuke in Naruto's mind pulled Naruto closer  
to the wonder land of ice-creams and food. The  
smell of a very stuffed fridge, then, it was shut in  
his face.  
"It's not for you, none of it so don't let me come  
back and find it empty or i will break you"  
he had whispered the last part in Naruto's ear and  
he had no idea what those whispered words did to  
Naruto's nervous system.  
Naruto shook himself out of his memory.  
"Oh no i don't know what time Sasuke is coming  
back but i must make sure he doesn't see this."  
As he hurried to grab his jacket and bagpack he  
crashed into the wall table sending the vase  
shattering all over the place.  
"Goddamn it!" he shouted in pain and frustration  
then he hurried into the kitchen, came back with a  
broom and swept the broken chards under the  
chair.  
"I will take care of you later" after promising this to  
the chard Naruto left the house in a hurry.  
At that particular time of day the market was busy.  
Naruto bought as much as he could afford and  
even bought ingredients for pasta.  
After Paying the sales girl Naruto waited for his  
change. He noticed a man standing outside the  
store using his phone.  
Sasuke!  
Naruto's face lit up as he saw the man with his  
weird hair style.  
"Sasuke" Naruto called and hurried outside to grab  
him.  
"What the hell"  
Sasuke's phone fell out of his hand when Naruto  
had grabbed him so suddenly.  
"What's ya problem mate"  
What, Sasuke doesn't talk like that Naruto looked  
closer at the man he was holding and found and a  
tall stranger with a angry look directed at him.  
"Oh...um... Sorry"  
Was all he could say. He picked the man's phone  
from the ground dusting it off on his shirt and gave  
it back with a bow of his head.  
"Sorry, i thought you were someone else please  
forgive my rudeness"  
he spoke the words Sasuke told him to say in  
situations like this.  
"Whatever, just be glad my phone aint broken is  
all"  
Naruto remained bowing untill the man left. He  
sighed heavily and started for the store once more  
to collect his things. The world spun for a moment  
but righted it self again and Naruto rubbed the  
space between his eyes then once again took a  
step to the store one at a time until he was okay  
to walk normally once more.  
"I really should get something to eat"  
he made his way out back home taking a shortcut.  
"Welcome back Naruto" the door man said with a  
smile.  
"Hey Eric, you are on duty tonight?"  
"No i'm just filling in for Tom his wife just gave  
birth ya know"  
"Ah wonderful that'S great i will think of a gift to  
send him tomorrow"  
He said his goodbyes and started for the lift but  
bumped into someone.  
"Sorry" he said with a bow his hands were getting  
tired from carrying all that load so he just wanted  
to get home ASAP.  
"Is that any way to great your Landlord Tenant,"  
the person said behind him.  
Naruto raised his head with a blink then another  
before turning slowly to see who it was.  
He was standing there with one hand tucked in his  
pocket the other holding a black coat and their  
was his usual half smirk half smile on his face,  
That bastard.  
"What the hell do you mean by that Sasuke, are  
you trying to insult me!"Naruto yelled without  
thinking. It was the only way to the hide the  
bubbling feeling of joy in his chest.  
"It's not an insult Dobe, that is our arrangement  
isn't it "  
He walked closer and said "You are the tenant and  
i am your lord"  
Naruto swallowed.  
"Now welcome me properly"  
Naruto smiled and dropped his things before  
flinging himself at Sasuke but The raven like per  
normal dodged him.  
"Don't get too familiar with me you-"  
Sasuke said then dodged another lunch of Naruto.  
It was Naruto's way of tormenting Sasuke knowing  
that the other boy did not like anything too  
emotional like hugging.  
"You idiot, i said stop!"  
"What, didn't you tell me to welcome you properly  
so stand still and let me hug you"  
"I didn't mean like that" Now Sasuke was in  
Naruto's arms about to be squashed in a bear hug  
but he resisted with all his might pushing at  
Naruto's face.  
They managed to settle their misunderstanding  
after realizing that they were making a nuisance of  
themselves.  
Sasuke entered the lift before Naruto and just  
stood there while Naruto carried all the load.  
"Do you mind"  
Naruto said looking back from Sasuke to the  
control buttons.  
"Oh yeah"  
Sasuke pushed the third button and the lift started  
upwards.  
"So used to getting people punch them for you i  
see"  
Naruto said this with a bitter smile  
"Actually yes, i never do punch these things  
myself"  
"You must feel so special"  
Naruto was being sarcastic  
"If special means flity rich then yes i am"  
Sasuke smiled charmingly while Naruto scowled.  
"Oh come on Sasuke i know you know how heavy  
these things are so fucking help me damn it."  
Naruto shouted in annoyance.  
"Huh"  
Sasuke looked Naruto from bag back to him again.  
"Is it, well how would i know, i'm not the one  
carrying it."  
the lift open and the bastard truts out with his  
usual swagger.  
Yes Sasuke, i missed you when you left and i  
counted the days until i would see you again but  
you are a fucking Bastard! Naruto yelled in his  
mind. But in reality he just meekly stood there  
watching Sasuke helpless infatuated with the  
casual way the man walked.  
That is until the bag of groceries tore open and  
spilled the goods.  
"Damn it Sasuke come back here!" he shouted.  
"Naruto"  
A icy glare greeted him as he walked into the  
kitchen.  
"What's with that look"  
"What Look"  
Naruto feigned ignorance.  
"That icy look of murder you just gave me when i  
called your name"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about"  
Silence as Sasuke studied him.  
"Very well, it seemed like you hated me so much  
just now i had to ask"  
I do hate you you pompous bastard. Naruto  
declared in his mind.  
"Anyway, you were partying in this house the last  
time did anyone enter my room or anything"  
"Nope, your room was untouched your royal  
highness"  
Naruto said with a fake smile.  
"Good boy" Sasuke patted him on his head.  
"I'm not a dog Sasuke"  
"I know that, if you had been a dog i would have  
got you a bone when i said good boy"  
Damn You!  
Naruto raged "Oh really, why don't i feel better  
about that"  
Sasuke simply shrugs.  
"What are you preparing"  
"Bolognese"  
"Um Dobe don't try too hard, you know how you  
are with the kitchen i don't want anything to  
happen to the kitchen"  
Sasuke said with a playful nervous look.  
"Oh shut up if anything happens you can just buy  
a new one right, aren't you his royal highness the  
prince"  
"Too right you are, now continue with dinner i'm  
famished."  
Naruto decides to hurry up and continue his  
cooking before he has to leave for work again.  
Sasuke was in his room unpacking when a loud  
sound like an explosion rocked the house.  
Panicked Sasuke rushed out expecting the worst.  
He found Naruto with a spatula stuck to his head  
the gas cooker was covered in red blotch  
substace. Naruto was on the floor nursing a  
burned finger. Sasuke shook the hand off the  
wounded appendage and pulled the blonde up to  
the sink where he let cold water run over it.  
Naruto's eyes were closed in pain.  
"I don't know what i did wrong, i did everything  
like i saw on tv "  
he complained.  
"Tv, that's where you learned our suppose dinner"  
"Yes i wanted to make something special and  
exquisite as your welcoming dinner"  
Naruto opened his eyes to find black curious once  
on him and blushed, he noticed their proximity a  
second later and blushed harder then pulled away  
as fast as a rocket.  
Sasuke gave him a strange look that had Naruto's  
eyes Narrowing in suspicion and fear,  
"What?"  
Sasuke shook his head, nothing.  
He looked at the black pot sitting by the sink and  
wrinkled his nose slightly.  
"That's dinner?" he asked.  
"Hey i did my best so don't say anything rude"  
"Naruto please face the fact that you are hopeless  
in the kitchen" Sasuke said with an exaggerating  
voice of exasperation.  
"And i suppose you are the expert"  
"Of course not but i don't blow up the kitchen  
everytime i try to cook, "  
"Not everytime, i used the kitchen plenty of times  
when you were in Japan nothing like this  
happened, maybe you jinx it or something. What  
did i ever do to you Sasuke, you almost killed me"  
"Don't be ridiculous, you ve always been a  
disaster, whether it be in the kitchen or anywhere  
else. If this had been a jinx then combine with  
your natural clumsiness the entire kitchen would  
have be dust by now."  
"Why you- "  
Naruto raged but then sighed in defeat.  
"It's because i don't understand how these things  
work that's why."  
"Don't be so down hearted Dobe it's just food, and  
since your attempt failed in the usual disaster i will  
have to take over preparing dinner"  
Naruto snorts but a glare from Sasuke silence him  
before he could object.  
" Very well then i must concede to your expert  
decision, I will be in the living room"  
Sasuke nodded "Better for both of us"  
Naruto exits the room and sits on the couch  
feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks. Strange  
thing Sasuke was a pain in the ass to live with but  
he was also great company and his prensence  
gave Naruto certain reassurance.  
In thirty minutes dinner was served and Naruto  
and Sasuke were seated in the finnio room looking  
at each other. On the table sat two plates of what  
should be beef pasta but the twirling of the pasta  
was absent and so it looked more like wet flower  
and meat with vegetables.  
Naruto opened his mouth to comment on his  
observation but then noticed Sasuke picking up a  
fork, perhaps he was going to starting eating but  
the man didn't move towards his meal, instead he  
started patting the fork.  
"Uh Sasuke what are you doing with that Fork"  
Naruto asked cautiously.  
"What this? I am going to use it to scoop out your  
eyes if you say anything about my cooking, but  
that's just it's secondary use i intend to use it to  
eat of course"  
Naruto swallowed "Oh, okay then, thanks for the  
food" Naruto raised his spoon aware of Sasuke's  
eyes on him, he scooped a spoon of the white  
mass then shove it into his mouth.  
Silence reigned for a few seconds and Naruto's  
face turned blue before he started hitting his chest  
in effort to get the food down his throat while  
Sasuke watched passively.  
After succeeding in swallowing the food Naruto  
drank a whole glass of water then half a glass for  
good measure.  
"What's with all that display"  
Sasuke asked.  
'Well it's just because i almost died from that  
poison you fed me you idiot! That's the worst thing  
i have ever tasted, the food looks bad yes but i  
never actually thought it would live up to his look  
and more! What the hell Sasuke, don't let me ever  
hear you giving me lectures again or i will feed  
your tongue you here me!'  
all this was said in Naruto's mind and it was also  
in his mind that Sasuke started crying.  
"Sorry Naruto-sama"  
but in reality Sasuke with one raised eyebrow was  
waiting for a response.  
Naruto blinked at him.  
"Uh it... Wasn't too bad"  
Sasuke's smile was like sunshine "Good boy"  
Naruto's hand shook under the table in rage but  
his forced smile was still in place looking carefully  
at the fork Sasuke still brandished as a weapon.  
Damn him!  
"Now i shall taste mine"  
"Oh so you were waiting for me to test it first  
before you do"  
"Yes, now that you survived it i'm guessing it's not  
that bad"  
Sasuke scooped a spoonful.  
Naruto smiled happily.  
"Yeah, Sasuke it's not that bad at all in fact it was  
good yeah really"  
Sasuke looked at him with Suspicion but Naruto  
smiled and nodded eagerly at him.  
Sasuke shook his head and brought the food to  
his mouth but then the bell rang.  
"What, who the hell- i mean who could it be"  
Naruto said in annoyance but changed to a quiet  
voice at the end.  
"It must be the pizza i ordered"  
Sasuke replied and got up to answer the door  
leaving his food behind.  
After receiving the box from the delivery boy  
Sasuke felt a cold murderous aura behind him and  
turned to see Naruto with a red Aura around him.  
"You bastard, you made me eat that poison while  
you had already ordered pizza for yourself"  
Naruto growled "Unforgivable, unforgivable!"  
Two plates of Beef pasta aimed at Sasuke's face  
came flying towards him and he docked just in  
time.  
"Omoof"  
someone behind him had taken the hit, the poor  
delivery boy. Naruto saw this and snapped out of  
his unforgivable aura of anger.  
He apologized profusely and helped the boy clean  
himself apologized some more before seeing the  
boy off. Sasuke gave Naruto a indifferent look  
when he came back and Naruto glared but Then  
Sasuke offered him Pizza his cold black eyes like a  
star-less night stared long at Naruto and he melted  
as per normal.  
Damn those black gorgeous eyes. Naruto swore as  
he ate pizza.  
"Oh shit, i'm late" Naruto sprang to his feet as  
soon as he saw the time on the wall clock. He  
hurried into his room and retrieved his skates and  
bagpack.  
"Late for what, where are you going" Sasuke asked  
"Remember that job i told you about it starts at  
eight"  
"Naruto did you really have to get a job at night as  
well"  
Naruto smiled bitterly "Yes Sasuke, apparently if i  
want to keep schooling here. See you when i get  
back"  
He hurried out the door once he was ready without  
a glance.  
Sasuke blinked once at Naruto suprised at the  
boys speed, then he saw Naruto come running  
back with a determined look on his face.  
"What, forgot Something" he asked  
Naruto nodded "Welcome Home Sasuke, i just  
remembered i haven't told you that." he grinned  
before running off once more  
Sasuke blinked once more then smiled before  
closing the door.  
Naruto got a reprimand for coming late but the  
boss was his friend so he let him continue  
working. Naruto started his shift at eight and  
ended at one in the morning. It's an amazing job  
because Naruto got to ride pretty amazing cars as  
a designated driver. His driving skills weren't  
special but atleast he could move the car from one  
position to another, plus he got to make cool  
friends.  
At one that night Naruto started for home after  
closing from his job. He was really hungry now  
but there were few stores opened at that time. He  
found a shop open and just went in without really  
thinking.  
He bought some snacks and as he left the shop he  
saw a key chain, it was pretty elaborate and it had  
a highlighted box glowing a blue 'welcome' word.  
Naruto instantly thought of Sasuke.  
Sasuke was such a brat he didn't do things like  
lock doors or open them and was usually missing  
his keys. Perhaps a key chain would help keep his  
keys safe from him.  
Without thinking about anything Naruto bought it.  
It was about twenty minutes later he started to  
regret his rash decision. How would he give  
something like this to that Sasuke, it was a cheap  
thing that cost only 12pounds. Besides what  
would Sasuke think of him buying something for  
him. He could start thinking some really  
unnecessary thought that may turn out not to be  
unnecessary and Naruto's secret would be found  
out. Naruto promised himself he won't be found  
out, even if he continued loving Sasuke.  
Without coming to a decision on what to do with  
the key chain Naruto arrived home. He decided to  
just wing it, just throw it to Sasuke and say" I saw  
this on the road as i was coming and thought it  
would help you hold your keys together since you  
are such a careless idiot, "  
"Buy? No i didn't buy it like i said i saw it on the  
ground-"  
then why does it look new?  
Naruto sighed, Sasuke was smarter than that.  
Damn it.  
The sound of music reached Naruto's ears as he  
walked closer to their apartment.  
Why so loud, he thought as he opened the door.  
"Uh, You are..."  
a girl with brown hair and eyes was walking up to  
Naruto, she was wearing a brown leather mini skirt  
and blue tank top.  
"Can i help you" she asked.  
"What" Naruto looked back at the door number and  
yes it was his house or rather Sasuke's house but  
who the hell was this girl.  
"Hey i'm asking you a question, you can't just walk  
into peoples home like that"  
the rude girl was saying something ridiculous, this  
was his home and she the intruder.  
"Naruto " Sasuke came into the living room  
bearing bottles of beer.  
"You know this guy" the girl asked.  
"That's my roommate Naruto"  
"Oh, you should have just said so"  
"I'm Kate, Sasuke's girlfriend"  
"Uh, nice to meet you... I think"  
Naruto signaled with his eyes for Sasuke to come  
with him.  
"Hey Kate go inside i will come join you later"  
Sasuke says even as he shuts the door before her  
protest.  
"What is it, why aren't you coming inside"  
"I didn't know you were having a guest"  
"So?"  
"Um i guess i should go and leave you too alone,  
i'm sorry for coming in unannounced"  
Sasuke laughed as if what Naruto said was a joke,  
it wasn't "I'm sorry what, since when have you  
been so modest"  
Naruto just gave him a blank look.  
"You are not joking"  
"I will come back tomorrow" Naruto turned and  
started to leave  
"You are serious, but this your home Naruto,  
where will you sleep" Sasuke asked  
Naruto stopped and thought about that.  
"I will crash at my buddies place, don't worry  
about me."  
Sasuke didn't reply to that but Naruto was sure  
Sasuke stood there until he left.  
This pain was not a foreign one, it was one Naruto  
had grown accustomed to from having being  
exposed to it too often already but why is it so  
hard to get over this one. Is it because Sasuke had  
just come home and already he was inviting his  
girlfriend over, but Sasuke invited girls over all the  
time it's no big deal. Then what's is the suffocating  
feeling in my chest.  
To Be Continued...  
Author's Note:  
Love the novel, hate it tell me all about it. You  
know if you don't like it and say nothing i won't  
know what to change so please review. See you  
guys next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone for the delay in this chapter i really wish i could update faster but i suppose i'm not eloquent enough to write faster.

My thanks to those of you that reviewed and favourited and followed, lots of hugs. I appreciate those of you that have stuck with me till now despite my incompetence in grammar and sentence structure. i really want this story to be well written for your enjoyment.

Read Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto made it quietly out of the apartment building without drawing attention to himself. His steps were no different than before. As he walked some distance away he suddenly remembered that he didn't bring a change of clothes and he couldn't go back to get it so with a sigh he continued on.

Naruto knew that he would be welcomed to his friends place to spend the night but the house was actually a small room and it was home to three grown boys, there was hardly enough space for one more. The one thing he hated was imposing on people and he was doing enough of that to Sasuke, But there was no where else for him to go, and while he had other friends, they were not Japanese and Naruto didn't feel comfortable enough around them to reveal his situation.

Naruto arrived at the apartment and stood around for a good twenty minutes before calling Kiba. His friend was not in the least bit pleased to be awaken at two thirty in the morning and expressed his displeasure through out their conversation while Naruto had to accept everything and apologize after all it was his fault. 

When Kiba finally opened the door he gave Naruto a disgruntled look and simply said 'sleep anywhere.' then borrowed himself into the space between Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto looked at the small room that had two tattered mattresses already occupied by the rooms owners the remaining space was bearly enough to walk in so that left Naruto with no where to sleep. 

Naruto took a deep breath of hot air then coughed. The room was also stuffy and smelled of masculinity. Naruto was a very reserved boy, he was the kind of boy who during his childhood never had any friends so he never got to share moments of masculinity with them and so was rather uncomfortable with sleeping in a place this crowded with boys his age. 

Naruto swallowed his discomfort. He was not going to complain especially when he was in someone else's home. if Sasuke had not taken him in he probably would have had to live like this so he would endure it. 

Naruto closed the door but he felt he would suffocate from all the hot air so he opened the window wide, then he sat with his back against the wall knowing he was not going to get any sleep in this position. 

He placed his bag on his knees and took out his phone. He wanted to listen to some music while he waited for morning but the phone was bad as he remembered, putting the device back he found the key chain inside the bag and brought it out. In the darkness the glowing key chain looked like Christmas lights. It was the kind of thing a five year old would be happy to see not a grown boy like Sasuke.

Naruto felt like an idiot for even thinking that Sasuke needed something like this. Perhaps he had let their relationship and the way they acted around each other confuse him. With a sigh, Naruto returned the key chain back to his bag. It was time to clarify his relationship with Sasuke to himself; today the blonde felt like he had crossed an imaginary line and needed to pull himself back.

"He is your friend, your best friend and also your landlord. You are in no way special to him so don't delude yourself. you are just a freeloading roommate, that's the only relationship we can ever have so don't confuse yourself into thinking you have any right or claim on him or anything that is his. if- if he wants to bring his girlfriends to the apartment he can bloody well do so without you feeling jea- upset-"

"What are you muttering to yourself about?" 

It was Shikamaru with a sleepy voice. Naruto blushed at being caught saying some rather implicating things. 

"What are you doing awake, aren't you suppose to be fast asleep and _deaf_ to the world," Naruto said quickly in defence to hide his embarrassment.

Shikamaru suddenly got up surprising Naruto. "Naruto?" he asked looking into the darkness at him.

"What are you doing here"

Naruto was suddenly nervous, while he was friends with Shikamaru they weren't very close per se.

"Ah... Sorry... I uh Kiba let me in, i'm sorry for the discomfort" He said timidly, this was his first time staying over at their place and he wasn't sure he was welcome by all, even Kiba didn't seem very happy to see him but then again it might just be because Naruto had awoken him from his precious sleep.

"I'm not uncomfortable, i just want to know why you are here. your apartment is way more comfortable than our dump and i can't see you wanting to stay here instead," Shikamaru explained and eased a little of Naruto's worry.

"Ah, actually Sasuke- " 

Naruto was unsure if the reason he had left was enough, not when Shikamaru didn't have all the details which include how Naruto felt about Sasuke with any girl. 

"Sasuke... Just wanted to be alone, he was having an important visitor and wanted no disturbance." 

"So he asked you to leave," 

"No! I volunteered to leave" 

"I see, so Sasuke brought a girl home and you couldn't stand it so you left to come sleep in this dump instead of bear the pain of staying in the same house knowing what was going on in the next room-" 

"Ah ah, what are you talking about," Naruto interrupted waving his hand as if to clear the truth from the room. 

"Am i wrong in my analysis?" Shikamaru's tone of voice was that of a scientist that was confirming his results. 

"Are you- dead wrong, you are dead wrong!" Naruto yelled very agitated. "Look i know you and Kiba have this crazy idea that I'm gay but you are wrong" 

"But i'm correct that you have feelings for Sasuke" Shikamaru asked. 

Naruto spluttered "That's even wronger, Shikamaru, and mental," he scoffs "Have feelings for Sasuke, as if , i can never have any feelings for that pompous play-boy, and his character is so terrible i can't even stand living with him." 

Shikamaru was silent for a while "There is no such word as wronger Naruto, and please don't talk so loud people are trying to sleep here" 

"Then don't ask irritating questions!" Naruto said sharply but in much lower tone. 

"You are so tiresome Naruto, the questions i asked were simply appropriate questions one would ask when they find an unexpected visitor in their home" 

Not really unless you are nosy. But the blonde really didn't want to pursue it because after all this was someone else's home. "Sorry, i will leave as early as possible i promise" 

"It's not a matter of leaving or staying, it is a matter of accepting how you feel once and for all" on that note Shikamaru returned to sleep leaving a confused Naruto to stare after him. 

Accept his feeling was Shikamaru mental, or just stupid. First thing is Naruto's feelings were unusual and unacceptable by both society and the person these feelings are for, it's a feeling that must not know the sunlight or Naruto would lose everything. Besides what was wrong with loving someone from afar, Naruto didn't see anything wrong with it. Sure it would be painful being unable to express yourself properly and having to watch them be with someone else but it was not so painful Naruto couldn't bear it. This cursed feeling, if Naruto didn't have feel this way everything would be okay. This wish was all he kept thinking: that if his feelings towards Sasuke weren't so unnatural, if he had been a girl or perhaps if he had never felt this way everything would be okay. 

But that was not how fate wanted it to be and there was only one thing Naruto knew how to do and that was battle fate. It was fate that Naruto had killed his mother during birth and earned the animosity of his father and relations, it was fate that Naruto looked like a foreigner and had blonde hair and eyes earning the animosity of his school mates. It was also fate that Naruto's father couldn't send Naruto to school and there was barely enough to live by. But every time Naruto fought against fate. So if Fate thought he would give up simply because he was now in love with Sasuke then fate has another thing coming. 

With resolution Naruto prepared himself for the future but was he prepared enough. The next morning Naruto said his thank yous and goodbye to the three roommates. Kiba was in very good mood and even invited Naruto to come back anytime.

Naruto was to go straight for work but he needed a bath and a change of clothes so instead he went home. It was six that morning and Naruto was afraid Sasuke would be home Naruto was not truly ready to see him no matter what he told himself. 

It was with dread that Naruto made it to the apartment on the third floor. He stood in front of the door contemplating whether to knock or simply open it with his keys but he reasoned that if he did knock he would disturb the couple asleep so he let himself in. 

The living room was a mess and dropping his bag Naruto set to arrange everything. He found a bra on the chair and was a bit hesitant to pick it up but did and then wondered what to do with it but then decided to add it to garbage bag but then decided against it. He placed it on the door handle of Sasuke's room and turned to leave when Sasuke's door opened. 

Naruto wanted to escape but allowed himself to continue standing trying to find the expression to face Sasuke. He settled for a small smile. 

"O-" his greetings died in his throat when he turned and found a half naked Sasuke for the pleasure of his eyes. Sasuke's skin was so pale and blemish free, his pink nipples drew Naruto's gaze and his throat went dry, he swallowed. Sasuke's body was like that of those greek Gods in history books sculptered like a work of art his chest was broader than Naruto had guessed. Naruto swallowed again. 

Naruto had no idea what to do, his heart beat had picked up and he was suddenly sweating around his palm and forehead. This was his first time seeing Sasuke like this. Despite Naruto's effort his eyes kept traveling down Sasuke's chest to his flat stomach down to the waist of his boxers and to the black patch of hair revealed by the low waist boxers.

Naruto's pulse became erratic. He wanted to stop looking, to turn away before he saw but his eyes wouldn't listen, they had disconnected themselves from his mind and on their own traveled to Sasuke's crotch. Naruto was disappointed when he couldn't even make out the outline of Sasuke's cock in his boxers then embarrassed that he was disappointed about such things. 

"Enjoying the view? i could pose for you if you 'd Like," Sasuke interrupted and Naruto blinked at the expressionless man then blushed harder. His face was already flushed so it made no difference. 

"Sasuke-" his voice felt coarse to his ears "What are you doing out here?"

Sasuke gave him a raised eyebrow "And you, what are doing here, or did you come back last night," he asked instead of answering. 

"No, i-i just came back...Uh, i'm leaving." Naruto hurried to escape, his face was so hot. 

"Wait, where are you going." Sasuke called after him, but Naruto hurried into his room and locked the door then he pressed his back against it and tried to catch his breath. He fanned his face wandering if his skin was going to remain permanently red with how much he was blushing. Sasuke probably thought he was weird standing and staring at his - male organ.

This train of thought caused Naruto's blushing to increase but oh what's the point! 

The tomato faced Naruto fell face first on his bed and stayed like that. While he didn't want to, his mind kept giving him pictures of Sasuke's chest and pink nipples and before he could help it Naruto was starting to get aroused. With a start Naruto shot up from bed looking around frantically, what should he do, he couldn't get arouse over this; if Sasuke finds out he would think Naruto was a freak! 

Naruto pinched himself on his cheeks and the slapped himself, somehow he thought he could distract himself by causing pain on his body. It worked with how desperate he was and his arousal began to dispel. 

Naruto was relieved, this was his first time getting aroused because of Sasuke and it really freaked him out. While Naruto could admit to himself that he was in love with Sasuke it was another thing to swallow that he was sexually attracted to him as well. At that thought Naruto's heart beat quickened and his mind produced the image of the half naked Sasuke. 

"Stop it! Stop it you pervert!" Naruto yelled at himself giving himself a good punch on the face, he had not expected to hit so hard so he fell over in pain groaning on the bed. 

"Fuck! I almost dislocated my jaw" 

"Are you going to stay there for the entire day Naruto, i thought your job starts at eight," Sasuke drawled, his voice was far away. 

Naruto jumped out of the bed and hurried to the door, he hoped Sasuke was not in the hallway, opening the door a crack he peeked out and the hallway was empty. 

Naruto hurried down the hall to the bathroom and without trouble took a hot bath but after that Naruto realized he would have to walk to his room with just a small towel wrapped around his body. Since all the six month that Naruto has been living with Sasuke they have never had the discomfort of encountering each other's shirtless body and before Naruto started having feelings for Sasuke it would not have been any issue but Naruto felt shy about exposing himself before Sasuke now. 

He tied the towel tight around his waist, he could have just worn his used clothes but they were dirty and he really didn't want to get back into them, besides Sasuke was probably in the living room or kitchen. 

Opening the door slightly, Naruto peeked out and found no one there, so he hurried down the hall, just a few steps and he would be safe in his room, but then Sasuke's room open and Naruto had to slow down but couldn't stop himself from crashing into the person that came out of the room and so that was how he ended up on top of Sasuke's girlfriend. 

Kate screamed and Naruto apologized. He got up and tried to help her up but she came up with all sorts of insults and Naruto couldn't say anything back because after all it was his fault. 

"What's your problem, God you almost dislocated my shoulder." She massaged her hand as she said this then stopped to give him an annoyed look. Naruto only bowed in apology. 

"Wow, you don't look so bad with so little clothes on you" 

"I'm sorry-" Naruto proceeded to apologize without really listening "Hm, what?" 

Kate laughed there was a look in her eyes a she looked at his exposed body. "I'm saying you are really good to look at." she gave him a flirtatious look and Naruto blushed. 

"What are you saying, if Sasuke- 

"I wonder what you have down there" she gave a meaningful look towards his groin and Naruto's eyes became as wide as saucers. 

"You don't mean-" 

Without shame Kate laughed and he hands came to rest on Naruto's blue towel. 

"Do you mind if take a peek" 

Naruto's jaw almost touch the ground. "What are you saying please Kate-san respect yourself!" he pulled away from her hands. 

"What do you mean? i just wanted to see it's not like i was thinking about doing anything geez are Japanese people so prude. Sasuke is more open minded" 

In a huff she left him alone gaping and feeling as if he was the one in the wrong for not exposing his privates for her to see. With a still confuse but pleasantly innocent mind Naruto went to work.   


After that day Naruto didn't have any attack of arousal at seeing Sasuke's half naked body mostly because Sasuke teased the crap out of him about it, and also because of Sasuke's girlfriend who didn't stop trying to get a look at his privates.  


Two weeks later Sasuke had broken up with her and Naruto could finally sigh in relief. Not because Sasuke was finally free but because she wouldn't be trying to sneak into the bathroom while he was bathing, that was Naruto's thought. 

Two weeks since Sasuke came back and everything was back to normal. Sasuke was his usual brat self and Naruto had to indulge him. Things were going smoothly again and Naruto was glad for it, he didn't want any crisis getting in the way of his performance at school. Studying economics was harder than people thought and if not for Sasuke Naruto was unsure what his results would be like. Right now Naruto had a grade point of 3.75, a second class but the blonde was still aiming for first class. It was because of this Naruto gave up his job as a pet walker to have more time to read. 

Because he was very thick headed, Naruto had to start reading for exams a month to it. Though his friends tried to distract and make him play around with them Naruto was adamant about getting first class. His so called friends begged him to make do with second class but like hell Naruto would do so, if he didn't get first class then there was no point of coming to London. 

He was reading at an empty class room when a loud sound came from the hallway. He raised his head distracted by the sound but still numbers and words circled his head and he couldn't really think of anything else so he returned to his book. 

"So the x number is this one... Or is this one... 

Must be, ah it does look like it but why doesn't it add up to get the answer... Ah!" 

Such was the one man show. Naruto realized he was getting increasingly frustrated with this question, the more he tried to answer it the harder it gets. Oh well, Naruto ticked it, he would just leave up it for Sasuke to answer. Laughing a little, Naruto was reminded of his days with Sasuke at home as they battled problems after problems. 

It was funny to see Sasuke frustrated to the point of annoyance when he tries to get Naruto to understand something. Sometimes the blonde even pretended not to understand just to see the look on his face, it was hilarious. 

Naruto laughed momentarily lost in thought. He could imagine Sasuke's face so well. It has been almost twelve hours since Naruto saw Sasuke and he suddenly missed the man, he wanted to see him and talk to him. It was this feeling that made things really hard for Naruto. When he was away from Sasuke, even for half a day his heart would start to hurt and he would yearn to see his face. 

Sasuke. 

His mind would not stop chanting the name, filling Naruto's head with memories until the blonde couldn't bear it anymore. He assumed that, that's what happens when you love someone right? No matter how much time you spend with them when you are away from them you miss them right?

Sasuke. 

_I should go find him so we can grab dinner together._ Naruto thought this and started to gather his things to leave but then two student entered the class and sat down, they brought their books out and started to read. 

_Right, i shouldn't just give up and go home when i feel like it, i have to read till i can no longer feel my eyes, till my brain starts throbbing!_

"I can't give up!" 

The two student turned at this shout to give Naruto a awkward look then turned back to their books, but Naruto got the message and quickly sat down to continue reading quietly. 

It was less than ten minutes when a fat boy can running into the class, his eyes scanned the room and when they landed on Naruto headed for him. 

"Naruto!" the boy called 

"Hey Chouji what's up" Naruto said causally but on seeing the urgency on his friends face became alert. "What's wrong" 

"Sasuke-" 

On hearing that name Naruto sprang to his feet in urgency and concern. "What, what happened to Sasuke?" He asked. 

"A fight broke out" those words was all it took and Naruto was running out the door leaving everything behind.   


An hour later, in the apartment, Naruto was seated across from Sasuke. They were staring at each other, one half annoyed half exasperated, which would win. The other stoic and indifferent to the stare look his roommate was giving him. 

"Come on Sasuke stop being so fucking stubborn, lets go to hospital and get your wounds treated already," Naruto's exasperation won and he said this with a sigh. 

Sasuke, the obnoxious brat, scoffs at Naruto's concern but said nothing in reply, after all they ve been talking about this for almost thirty minutes now. Sasuke who was bearing a black eye and torn lips had said vehemently that he didn't need treatments or stitches for his wounds while Naruto was certain he did. 

"Come on Sasuke, i know that it hurts your pride to go there but you must admit that you need medical attention" Naruto tried again. 

"I said i'm fine didn't i, why do you keep going on about this all i need is to clean up and relax and i would be fine why do you insist on keeping me here" Sasuke showed a annoyed expression, his black eyes angrily narrowed. 

"Because i'm worried about you Sasuke, i don't want anything to happen to you" Naruto was a bit embarrassed that he reveal that but when Sasuke gave him a contemplating look he looked on with hope. 

"I see, well, i'm fine don't worry." saying this Sasuke got to his feet. 

"Why in the world did you even pick up a fight with that guy?" Naruto asked. 

Sasuke gave him an outraged look "You think i picked a fight with him" 

Naruto blinked at him "Well Hank is a very peaceful guy, he doesn't go around fighting with people," he said. "And i suppose i'm the troublesome one who goes around picking fights" 

"That's not what i meant" Naruto tried to placate the mad Sasuke. 

"That's exactly what you meant, we've been roommates for six months and you think i would just pick fights with people for no reason, and you know that guy better because your such good friends with him i assume-"

"Sasuke-" 

"Don't even say it i don't want to hear you blame me for something you weren't even there to witness" 

"I wasn't going to do that, i admit i don't know how it all started but you are in front of me and i just want to know what happened." 

"Because i usually go looking for fights" "No because i know you won't go Get in a fight without a good reason. I'm sorry i phrased it the wrong way" 

Sasuke kept glaring at Naruto and Naruto kept giving him a placating look then he sighed. 

"Now that i think about it... The reason was rather... Foolish. Not something i would normally fight over-" 

"Yeah and you won't normally pick fights over things like this with me" Naruto thoughtfully pointed out. 

"Yes, i guess it's because of the coming exams" 

"Sasuke nervous over exams, hardly," Naruto said with belief that made Sasuke smile. 

"Nice to hear that you have such strong faith in me" 

Naruto coughed, embarrassed "Back to the point" Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto feared Sasuke would start teasing him but Sasuke continued on 

"Well it all started like this..." 

apparently Sasuke had tried to woo a girl named Lizzy he had succeeded but within two minutes into their make out her boyfriend a huge guy caught them and so started the fight. 

"Like i said stupid" Sasuke finished with that phrase. But Naruto was simply gaping at him. 

"Y-You cheat!" he suddenly yelled unable to help it. 

"Wh- what?" Sasuke said completely taken aback. 

"How could you do that, to someone else's girlfriend, have you no shame Sasuke? that was a terrible thing to do" 

"Hey how was i suppose to know she had a boyfriend" 

"Of course you wouldn't have known you were too busy shoving your tongue down her throat!" Naruto made strangling gestures with his hand that made Sasuke move backwards cautiously. 

"You are such a cheat, and i hate cheats!" Naruto declared. 

"How is it that i'm the cheat here, isn't she the one with a boyfriend how come am the one who's got to deal with this" 

"Just shut up Sasuke, you should have let Hank finish you off for what you did" 

"Naruto weren't you just worried about me a moment ago, besides if i'm killed aren't you the one who will suffer most" 

these words caused Naruto to stop squeezing the air and looked curiously at Sasuke. "What do you mean" 

"Well i'm your landlord right? if something happens to me how would you keep this apartment?" Sasuke reasoned. 

"Oh," Naruto sighed deflated. "Too bad" 

Sasuke heaved a sigh then gave Naruto an annoyed look. 

"Look here Dobe, don't say things like that again if not people would start thinking that our relationship was something else other than friendship. " Sasuke warned 

Naruto gave a sad smile "Yeah, you right Sasuke, you are not really the cheat here, it was unfair of me to say-" 

"Hey what's wrong" Sasuke suddenly interrupted with a strong and serious voice unlike just now. 

"What do you mean" Naruto asked taken aback. 

"You sounded... Strange just now, you are not allowed to sound that way again, understand?" Naruto was dumbfounded by this strange reaction but a shove from Sasuke had him nodding. 

"Very well then i shall go and treat my wounds" with that Sasuke left. Naruto wondered what Sasuke mean't by you sounded strange. Since he couldn't understand anything Naruto brought out his books once more from his bag pack and laid them on the table. 

One hour into his studying Sasuke arrived and Sat across from him. He made a lot of noise moving things around and chewing, it was annoying, Naruto tried to yell at him but remembered that he really had no right to yell at Sasuke, this was his house after all so instead he left the table to ly on the floor in the living room. 

Not even twenty minutes later Sasuke was there again turning on the tv and making a lot of distracting noise. Naruto was about to yell but remembered that this was Sasuke living room. 

He packed his books and went into his room then sat on his desk to read. 

Less than ten minutes and there was a knock on the door then Sasuke came in without permission and lied down on Naruto's bed. Naruto didn't say anything after this was... No actually what the hell, this was Naruto's room! Yeah it may not be his house but it was still his room. 

"Damn it Sasuke what the hell!" Naruto yelled in annoyance. 

Sasuke smirked at him. "That's more like it i feared you reverted back to the way you used to be when you first came to live here, it was rather annoying and i seem to remember a time when i wanted you to be just like you were just now" 

"So you were just trying my patience? fuck you Sasuke, you arsehole!" 

Naruto jumped on him prepared to strangle the annoying son of a bitch. He found himself with his back on the bed and Sasuke on top of him. 

"Do not presume yourself to be able to top me" 

Naruto struggled but couldn't get Sasuke to even budge so then came Mr tickles. Sasuke was up and rolling away from him in laughter while sending death threats to Naruto if he didn't stop. So Naruto finally got on top of Sasuke and spread his hand eagle style on the bed. When their visions settled fully on each other they found that their faces were closer than expected, what the hell. Naruto's first thought was to pull away as quickly as possible but Sasuke suddenly bucked against him and then that was the last thing on his mind. 

To Be Continued... s


End file.
